Beast of the Crimson Moon
by Otaku-Addic
Summary: A.U. Sequel to "The Eye of the Crimson Moon" Captain Naru and Mai has one more month to find the beast, before the moon bleeds. But they thougth that advanture was hard. They were wrong that's was just kiddy games. Now the mind twist begins.
1. Missing Parts

Thanks for the wonderful reviews really from the bottom off my heart. With out you people, I would not even write this. You guys inspire me to keep on writing.

Thanks to:

Heavenslilag420

Flamegirl5500

Kaydreams

Sweetymai90

Sui24

Krisaku

Cherryblossom1031

Christal

xSapphirexRosesxFanx

CND

Missyangel87

Serena 122189

Jennifer

And towards the rest off my readers thank you so much. Seriously guys I wouldn't be writing this with out every single one, including the new readers. No further ado, here's your sequel. **"Beast of the Crimson Moon"**

If you are new reading this, you should go back towards the first part.

"The Eyes of the Crimson Moon" Cause you might get confused.

Like always I say, I don't Own Ghost Hunt, not to even save my own life.

Also I won't re-write a recap, because I really hate those, and I'm don't feel like doing one. Sorry.

* * *

October 1, 1807

Chapter One

Missing Parts

Tomorrow we will reach for the Delights Island, as I scrub down the floors ship. I have not talked to Captain Naru for the last two days. He just asked for tea, and that is the only words that passed through his mouth.

The thing is that he's been to busy on business that kept him in his Quarters all day, but he does come to sleep next to me at nights wrapping his arms around me, and pressing me against his chest, and by the time I wake up, he isn't there anymore.

"Mai, you're over working your self," I heard Ayako. Smiling up at her, I answered her.

"I'm getting use to it, and I like to do something, instead off sitting down doing nothing. I've done that when I use to live with my father."

I heard Ayako take a big breath. "You know, if you over work your self, you may end up getting sick again," she tells me. Wiping the sweat out off my forehead with my arm, I dunk the brush inside off the bucket, which I placed it right next to me.

"Thanks for your concern, don't worry about me, I'm fine really." I told her. I really don't like people to worry about me to much.

Picking up the brush, and starting to scrub the floor once again, I heard John and Yasuhara talking.

"No," I heard John.

"Please," Yasuhara begged.

"No, I all ready dept with Mai, and I'm not going to do you a favor," John replies.

I raised a brow up.

Dept with me? What did I do?

Still scrubbing the floor, I heard lots of chatting today. I felt lonely with out Captain Naru.

I've been thinking for the last two nights since he told me about the story off how he gotten his title, and I just came with a conclusion that something is off, like he left some stuff out, well at least he has confidence enough to tell me, and I bet he never told that story to anyone before.

As I kept on thinking about it, my head started to pound very hard. Not because off the scrubbing, but because of her voice,

"_Its been far to long my little Crimson Eyes," _the witch says, as my head started to pound even more, making me drop the brush, and placing my hands over my aching head.

"Leave me alone," I practically yelled.

"Mai?" I heard in a distance. But I couldn't spot the voice, my head is killing.

"_Now why would I do that my dear Moon, why should I? Your father made a pack with the devil, and soon very soon your soul is going to become mines."_

I somehow knew how I was position; I'm laying down, with my hands over my head, tears now running down my face, from the pain, this woman is making me go through.

I felt someone picking me up, as I bury my face into his chest, I didn't care who it was, I just wanted to stop.

"It's okay," I heard a whisper, but I still couldn't make out the voice.

"_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, your soul soon shall be mines, ah, I shorten the song," _she says, as she laughs a terrible laughter that causes me to scream.

Why is she doing this? A couple weeks ago, she wasn't this strong.

The person who is holding me tightens his hold on me.

I felt something soft under me, as this guy started to sooth my cheek

"Shush, it's ok, just go to sleep," his voice is soft and tender, which if I wasn't in so much pain, I would have blushed.

"Thank you, Yasuhara," I said, finally recognizing his voice. While I heard the door slam open, making my head hurt worse. The witch left my thoughts, but the headache still ram on my head.

"What happen?" I heard Captain Naru and Monk ask at the same time. I heard Yasuhara signed.

"Don't know, she just started to scream, so I took her here," Yasuhara explains.

Opening my eyes, I saw Captain Naru staring down, with a hard-core stare, that says,

"If only my look can kill you right now," I kind off made me chuckle.

"Leave," He says in an icy cold voice.

"We'll be outside," and with that I heard the other two leave Captain Naru cabin.

"Was it her?" he questions, as I saw him sit right next to me, making me blush.

"Yes, I don't know why but I think she gotten a little more powerful, that now I'm getting headaches," I explain, as I saw Captain Naru put his hand on his chin, into a deep thought.

"But I'm happy she did," I told him, as he gave me a look, of what are you talking about.

I smiled.  
"Because you're talking to me," I explain. His expression doesn't change.

"Do you think I was ignoring you?" he asks. I nod.

"Yes, you haven't given me a single sentence, and Mai Tea, isn't a sentence," I told him, as I gather the courage took his right hand and intertwines it with mines. He doesn't snatch it from me, he just tightens it.

"I've been busy Mai, plus you had the rest off the crew to talk to," he says, making me frown.

"I know, but I really like your company, even though you're sometimes aren't the greatest person to talk to at times, but I still enjoy talking to you," I told him and then added. "And you promise to never leave my side."

Captain Naru smirked a bit, making my heart accelerate; it is the fist time in two days that he smirks

"I'll try to talk to you more, when we reach Delight Island, and before we visit the person you need to visit, I need to make a fast pit stop, and when you come with me, I need you to follow everything I order you." He explains.

I nodded and with my free hand, I rubbed my head.

"Does your head still hurts?" he questions. I nod.

"Yeah, I feel my heart is pounding on my head," I told him.

Captain Naru does not say anything, only sly down and take me into his arms.

"Sleep," he orders, as I snuggle more into his warm chest.

"Thanks," and with that I fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up, I did not feel his arms around me, I felt alone.

"Finally, I tried to wake you up, but you're so hard to wake, even if a hurricane passes by, that won't even help." I heard Captain Naru say. While I stretched and flop, my arms back down.

"Oh, I though you left," I said as I felt happy that he was still here," Searching in the darkness, I found Captain Naru sitting down, looking down at something.

"Hmm," was his answer?

"Naru what are you really looking for? Why are you so busy?" I asked him. I saw him put something down, and turn to me. "There's more towards this little adventure," he tells me.

I stood up, and manage my way towards him, with out fallen.

Placing my right hand on his shoulder, I frowned.

"What have you found, you've been acting strange since you read the inscription on that old locket," I told him.

"That locket that we found back at the tombs, belong to my mother," my heart stops.

"What, how, why?" I asked bluntly.

"Don't know, but that's not the strange thing," he says.

"What is weirder than that?" I questioned.

"That the inscription is written for you, and for the pirate king," and with that he stood up, and headed towards his bed, making me weak on the knees.

"What? I don't get it," I say.

Captain Naru looked down at his hands and started to read aloud.

"_Mai, and the Pirate King; the curse the Beast shall be one, but first the curse shall be lifted, before the moon bleeds,"_

"But the Pirate king is dead, and the locket, how do you know it's your mothers?" I questioned.

Captain Naru looks straight at me and answers,

"There's an old picture of my own mother when she was younger, and there's more, but I can't get it through cause is rusted out, this locket is older than my own mother." He explains.

I still didn't get it.  
"If this locket is old, how come my name is in it, and why does the old pirate king has to do with it?" I questioned, "Also why is it in your mother old locket?"

"Mai I have thought about that, and for the last two days I've been searching for the answers, yet I haven't found anything, not even Ms. Hara could've help me, I know this doesn't makes any sense, cause the inscription was written more than over fifty years ago," My mouth dropped.

"So that locket belongs into your family, why didn't you reconsider it when Monk found it not so long ago? And what does it have to do with the old Pirate King?" I questioned him.  
"Mai, I don't have time for memory lane, and plus I didn't know it was my mothers, cause I never seen it on her, and further more I don't know why Davy Jones has to do with anything," he says, but his expression for a second turned sad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude, I was just asking," I told him, as I looked down in shame.

"Well you shouldn't say anything," he only says. While I kept looking down.

I felt his hands on both off my shoulders.

"Look, when we reach land tomorrow, we can put the plan into action between Ayako and Monk, we have proponed it to much, I can see you're getting restless between them two." He says, I think he is trying to get my mind out off things.

"Thanks, I hope that we don't get John in trouble though," I said truthfully.

"Don't worry about it, come, I had Ayako prepare you a hot bath," he says, as he takes my right hand with his and guides me towards the lavatory of the ship.

* * *

I couldn't tell her the rest; it's too much, even for me. What does my mother has to do with anything with all off this? It makes no sense. While taking Mai towards the lavatory, I saw Ralph and Monk chatting on the lines off the reeling.

Ignoring them, my thought still did not left about what happen about six hours ago. When Yasuhara was being comforting Mai and his eyes show something else. I wanted to kill him, same goes to Shin and the man that she loves. However, the thing is that I still don't know why? I know I said something important to her, but I cannot remember though. I really can't remember. I feel like someone or something is blocking my mind. Ever since I read the inscription inside off the locket, my mind from Mai protect me from Shin is fuzzy. I barely remember what I said to her, I know I promise that I won't leave her, and that I would tell her anything she asks, but that's about I remember, but some where deep inside off me tells me I said something more something important, that I can't remember, damn it.

"Here, I'll be waiting for you outside," I told her as I guided her inside of the lavatory. Don't even know why do I have to wait for her. I'm going crazy.

Sitting on my floor, I saw Lin approaching me. "Noll," he started but I stopped him.

"Not here Lin, Mai can over hear us, she's taking a hot bath," I told him. That made Lin raised a brow up,

"I'm not asking, but did you told her everything on the locket," he asks me this.

"The half off it, I told her that the rest is rusted out, I don't want her to worry as much, but what did you found?" I asked as he sits next to me, and looks up towards the now half dark sky as he raised his knee up.

"I found out something interesting, the person that you and Mai are going to see is somehow related towards the first King of the pirates, and might know how to break that curse," he says, I don't reply, as I heard the small steps off Mai behind the door.

"You still can't remember can you?" Lin asks. I told him that I barely remember anything from three days ago.

"No," was my response.

"I think is some kind witchery or black magic going on, ever since that tragic day, you never know," Lin says, as he ran his hand over his black thick hair.

"Yeah, I agree," I told him.

"We've be arriving at the island early before dawn," and with that Lin stood up and left me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

Therefore, Captain Naru didn't tell me the whole truth and he can't remember what happen three nights ago. Sliding down the floor, a tad off pain hit my heart, what cause him to loose a bit off his memory, but at least he remembers about the promise, but those he remembers what he told me about his pass, about him becoming PIRATE KING?

Standing up, I wipe a couple off tears that manage to slip down my eyes, and stripped down. Finding the old tub, I sat down at the warm bath, relaxing my aching muscles.

* * *

While waiting for Mai, John came in and sat right next to me.

"Waiting for Mai," he stated more than asked. I just nodded.

"Can I come with you guys, I have some things to do, and I can be some help," he suggested.

"You know, yes come with us, we might need some help, and are you still up with the plan for Ayako and Monk?" I question. I haven't talk to anyone until today.

"Yes, I've prepare my self," he tells me.

"Good job, be up by four, by five Mai, Lin and I would be leaving the ship, so are you," I explained.

"Okay, good night Captain Naru," and with that he leaves me alone, and soon he leaves Mai comes out, with a white fluffy towel on her head.

"I'm ready," she says.

"Come," I only said, as a powerful aroma of strawberries hit my nostrils, crap and she looks so soft and small, while wearing one off my long black shirts, and baggy garments pants.

Taking her to the kitchen, she prepared me Tea.

* * *

There you guys have it, first chapter of the sequel, I now, nothing interesting, sometimes is like that. But don't worry, it will pick up. Trust me; the crew will get into more trouble than before.

Mai: "Hi you guys,"

Me: "Hello,"  
Naru: "Great I'm back, someone kill me,"

Me: "No, you're too hot to be killed. I'll maybe torture you,"

Naru: "Great, just go on with the second chapter,"

Me: "Yeah,"

To be continued…


	2. Delight Island

I don't own Ghost hunt.

* * *

Chapter Two

Delight Island

Tomi and Madam Velma

"Mai wake up, we've landed on Delight Island," I said, as I shook her a little bit, as she groan in protest from waking her up. "No, give me five more minutes," she argued like a little kid making me smile.

"No, it's time to get up Mai, or not I leave you," I said, making her shoot up; somehow finds me and gives me a bear hug.  
"No, you promise to never leave me," she said with fear in her tone, as I wrap my arms around her.

"I meant leaving you in the ship, silly," I told her, trying to calm her. I hope. I looked down and saw her blushed a bit making her look cute for some odd reason. Mai yawed and lets me go, with sleepy eyes. She kissed my cheek, saying, "Good morning," and then stood up, shooting out off my cabin. I felt the same sensation from the last time she kissed me and somehow from somewhere before. Touching my warm cheek were she kissed me, a small smirk crosses my lips. Well that is a way of starting my day.

* * *

"Stupid," I told my self. Again, I kiss him. What's wrong with me? He does not love you back.

"Good morning Mai," I heard behind me.

Turning around I smiled.

"Morning Monk," I bowed down. I felt him tap my shoulder.

"We have landed on the island, the backgrounds, so no one can see us. Captain Naru asked me and Yasuhara to go on shopping for supplies, Ayako has to go with John to do something's," I smiled.

"Yeah, I have to go somewhere with Captain Naru and Lin," I told him.

"Oh, then be careful," he says, as he patted my head like a dog.

I blushed at that. "Stop it I'm not a dog I told you before," I argued back. Making Monk chuckle, "Sometimes you act like one, it's too cute," and with that I heard him walk away.

Closing my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder making me jump.

"Don't space out, come while the people on the island is still asleep, and wear this," I heard Captain Naru, as I turned to him. My breath caught he's wearing a very black garments that shaped his figure, while he puts a hat on me.

"I need you to be a boy for today, like last time, no talking and no nothing until I say so, where we are visiting isn't for girls, so stick by me, no matter what, got it."

I nod at him.

"Sure Capt." I said, as I salute him. Captain Naru nodded his head into a no, and turned around while grabbing my arm.

"Okay, everyone I'll see you in a few days," and with that Captain Naru guided me down the stairs.

* * *

The sky is still dark, and Mai clenched more into me, making me proud while Lin kept on giving us glimpse with a smirk in his face, saying something more. Walking down a narrow path, with oil lamps all around the streets, as some people laundry hang from the second floor balconies. You can see little shops at every corner, and some couples off homeless sleeping on a carton box. The air is crisp and warm at the same time. Some of the island sand is scattered around the floors.

Turning towards the next corner, we spotted our destination, the Fallen Pleasure Bar, why do we keep going into bars?

The bar is a big place, with two brown swinging doors, and lots off old man drinking and some go-go girls half-naked serving them.

"Okay, Mai don't speak," I told her, as I grabbed her arm, and lead her towards the bar.

It stank so foul, that is making me want to gag.

Looking around the old bar, seeing the ugly brown colors around and man and woman interacting, I spotted my target.

"There he is," Lin whispers.

"I know, I'm not blind," I said, making Mai clear her throat. "You know what I mean," I whisper to her. "I know," she whispers back with a little giggle.

Going up to the person, I tighten my grip on Mai. "We... Well, isn't Captain Naru and his little kiiick-huc, Lin-huc," he said drunk as always.

His unshaved face, his bitty yellow eyes, and wild dirty brown his big broad shoulders slump down, as his breath kicked with such alcohol that I rather smell the bar. "I came to talk to you," I said, "You...Hic…di-huc-id," He asks.

I gave him a hard stare. "Yes, Tomi,"

"W..hic..Who's thi…..s pretty….littl.e thang?" he says, as he touches Mai face, making me push her behind me.

"First off all, she a he, his name is Taylor, and never touch him again," I spat. To my surprise, he says with an honest voice.

"Don't fool this old man, Taylor is a girl, I can tell, she has boobs for god sake Naru, you're not fooling anyone, you damn smart ass," Crap, forgot about that, before I could have done anything, Lin puts a black cloak over Mai.

"Thatsssss... Hic…better," he manages to spit out, as he gallops down a bottle of Ron.

"Let's sit, and I'll buy you another drink, if you give me some information," I bribe.

Tomi eyed me, and then smiled.

"Sure-hic..." We found a round table, and sat Mai right next to me, as for Lin across of me and next to Tomi.

A waitress came by, wearing a low cut dress, showing off more her mid-breasts, and giving me the eye, as well for Lin while Mai was staring down. She has long blond hair, which touches the floor, sharp nose, and a pixy face. Slim body and around her early twenties,

"Can I help you fine gentlemen's?" she said, as she puts the tip off the pen on the tip of her tongue and place the pen on the little notepad as her brown eyes shined from the new meat.

"I'm okay, but for him," I pointed at Tomi "Get him what ever he asks. Is on me," and I kept quiet as Lin asked for some scotch. I don't trust Mai to drink anything in this bar.

"For the boy?" The Waitress asks.

"Nothing," the girl smiles and leaves.

"So-hic, what do you want?" Tomi asks, as he takes another drink out off his bottle.

Crossing my arms at front of my chest, I gave him a strong look.

"What does my mother has to do with Davy Jones?" I asked him, making him stop midway from drinking another, and place the Ron bottle on the table,

"Why you ask?" he asks me; making me irritating towards this. Pitching my bridge of my nose, I answered. "I don't have time for this old man," and with that I took a load off money from my breast pocket and put it on top off the table, "This is for you if you give me some information," I told him, but I never remove my hand from the load off money.

Tomi yellow eyes narrow and a smirk appeared in his lips. "Now-hic, you're…talko-hic-ing my language-hic," he says.

Leaning more he whispers with a very stern voice, "Let's just say that your mother isn't what she seems..." Tomi was about to continue but the waitress came by placing the scotch and another bottle of Ron on top off the table.

"Are ye really sure don't want anything?" she asked as she came closer to me, and batter her eyes at me, and showed me a little leg.

"No," I said, as I did not remove my eyes on Tomi.

"Sure, if anything I'll be over there," she pointed over the main area off the bar which was in a corner of the south wing.

"Sure-hic -hic honey," Tomi says, as he saluted her with the bottle. The young waitress smiled and left us.

"What do you mean my mother isn't what she seems?" I asked him, as Tomi gave me a sly smile.

Tomi took the money from my hands and says.

"You're...hic a smart boy, hic…figure it out your self, now-hic I hav..e-hic a little.. Date... with that waitress, if-hic you-hic catch my drift," and with that he stood up and stumble his way towards the corner off the bar, tripping all the way over there.

* * *

God it smells like lots off things died in this bar. I feel uncomfortable. I'm starting to have a cramp on my neck, and Captain Naru kept on talking to Tomi. He has terrible breath, and takes time to talk. Wow.

"Mai come," Lin whispers on my ear, as he helps me up, by grabbing my arm and leading out.

"Captain Naru?" I questioned, as I felt him next to me. "I'm here, we need one more stop, and before we can visit the person you need to visit," Captain Naru says, as I felt him grab my elbow.

"Where?" I whispered low for Captain Naru to hear me. He didn't answered me, as I felt him stop for a second, only to hear a female voice talking to the guys.

"Are you here to have some fun?" she asked one of them. Right now, I wish I could see what's going on. The hat isn't letting me Captain Naru and even if I didn't have the hat on, I still couldn't see anything.

Frowning, I heard Lin answer. "No, we came to see Madam Velma," he says, as the hair on my arms stood up, and I didn't know why.

"This way," I heard the female voice say all seductively. Towards Lin and Captain Naru and my blood boiled. Captain Naru took a very strong hold on me?

Walking; we just walked for the last four minutes, I counted the minutes on my head to see how long those it take to reach Madam Velma, I think Lin said. The four minutes passed and a strong tobacco smell hit my nostrils.

"Welcome," an elegant female voice sounded down at me. Somehow, I didn't like this at all.

* * *

I felt Mai tense up under my grip, as we stepped in side of Madam Velma room, an old acutance of Lin. This is the first time I meet her.

She was laying on a red velvet chaise lounge, with an elegant red dress, which shape every curve of her body, while her red silky hair reached the floor, and her skinny completion shined the room. She is smoking a pipe, and her strong feature of a woman shown right through out her dark bottomless eyes.

"Lin, My darling Lin, and Captain Naru, the King of the pirates, how honor to have two gentlemen in my little adobe." Her dancing voice echoed the medium female room, with long red drapes that cover the long windows and half-naked man attending her in hand and foot. (Wow, lucky woman)

"You knew Captain Naru mother," Lin stated as he cross his arms. Madam Velma smiled, as she took another long smoke, and puffing it through her mouth and nose.

"Yes, very well indeed, as well did Tomi, the down stairs drunk," she says while standing up, and dancing her way towards us. Her sight fixes right on Mai.

"Who's the pretty little thing?" she asks, as she stood right at front of Mai.

"He's no one, Tomi didn't say anything," Lin says. Madam Velma didn't remove her eyes from Mai, as she answers. "Of course he doesn't he's an old man after all," She bit her red lips, with amusment.

Her long arm reached out, and took out the hat that covered Mai, and she smiled.

"I didn't know you like this type, interesting, Girl what's your name?" Madam asks.

I whisper to Mai. "Don't answer," I told her.

"So your name is Mai, interesting," Madam Velma, as I blinked, Mai didn't say anything, only raised her head, and with amazed with her pale brown eyes. Madam Velma laughed an elegant laugh.

"Didn't Lin told you, I can read minds, and this little one has lots off interesting thoughts, and so innocent, haven't encounter someone like her in such a long time." Madam Velma seems to enjoy her self.

Mai seems scared.

"Oh, so you met Esmeralda, and showed you something very interesting, and you're still hurting inside." Madam puts her long fingers on top off Mai chest, where her heart is.

"Pounding, hard I see, I wonder why?" she teased, as she leaned forward, inches away from Mai face.

"Me' am," Mai, whispered so small, making her laugh.

"Fearsome yet strong," then her head snapped right towards me, with out moving position, then back at Mai.

"God, this is such good entertainment, and yet young one, your scared so scared, about HIM, aren't you," she says, making me raise a brow up, who did she meant by Him?

Mai shook her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, just stay with this pig headed boy, and you'll be ok, ah, and I see that there's another," she says.

"Excuse me?" Mai asks. Madam chuckled a bit.

"Oh not that; trust me, is not what you're thinking about. I'm talking about something else; got you scared for a second there, but I promise you someone that you know isn't going to think is funny. Oh, this is just so adorable, young love, I should write a book between you and the person you love, I haven't felt this much love in such a long time," My blood boiled and with my free hand I made a fist, trying to control my anger.

"I came here to ask you some information, not about Mai love life," I said in a dark voice.

All of the sudden Madam Velma was on front off me, but I didn't blink.

"Young man, I know why you came, but what you seek is bigger than you or anyone in this room, but yet is so you and her," She points at Mai.

"Oh, and you can't remember what happen four days ago, when you and Mai got stranded on the island, but I can see it clear as water, interesting, you said something so pure yet you don't remember, interesting, all because of the locket,"

"Pure?" I questioned. Madam Velma chuckled.

"Yes, something so pure that any man can tell a woman, that will make anything possible, yet she hasn't heard it, and you can't remember, so that mean it wasn't the time but it was the place, interesting," I gave her a dark look.

"What the hell did I say to her?" I asked mentally. "Something that Mai is capable on answering you," she replies, as she dances towards Lin.

"Lin, you'll see her soon, sooner than you think," and with that she sits back to her chaise lounge,

"Your mother was innocent, towards everything, but your grandfather was a bastard, no offence, but it's your job too figure it out on your own with the help with this little thing next to you, never leave her, no matter what happens. Do you understand Captain Naru?" she questioned me.  
"I never leave anything that I don't see that is important," was my answer as I turned around to leave.

"Before you leave the woman that you're looking for Mai, she lives at the end off the outskirts of this miserable island. Knock three and ring once, and when she answers say this little lines, Love is death and death is love, now bless it be young ones, you shall need it, you shall need it," and with that the doors closed right behind us.

* * *

Shivers and many shivers crept up and down, giving me goose bumps all over me.

"It's okay Mai, we left," Captain Naru says, as I felt the cool air hit against me. I smiled. "Can I speak," I said in a low voice.

"Yes," Lin says instead of Capt. Naru.

"What was that?" I questioned them. "She use to be my mentor when I was little Mai, and I'm sorry Captain Naru, I forgot that she has that ability, I forgot to mention it," Lin apologies.

"Don't let it happen again Lin, or next time, I won't be so nice," I think a sweat crept down my head, he's being nice?

"Wow, imagine when he's actually mad?" I whisper to Lin.

"Don't want to know," he answers me back.

"Before we leave, we need one more pit stop," and with that Captain Naru intertwines his hand with mines and started to walk more rapidly.

* * *

Wow, I got the whole Madam thing from a Spanish soap opera I'm watching at night on Univision. (Corazon Salvaje or Wild heart in English) It's actually a historical soap, and very good. However, Madam Velma is my own creation, because in the soap, the Madam has a different name and she does not read mind, and she owns a casino not a bar.

Tomi was fun to write, do not know why though but he was.

Ps. (Ron is a Hispanic alcoholic drink that all Hispanic drinks, especially in my island in Puerto Rico. Those who didn't know, I don't drink but my family does drink that stuff during the holidays or something special.)

Mai: "Wow, weird,"

Naru: "Your brain twist a lot, you know I'm adopted,"

Me: "I know, but you'll see, god, just hold on, estas personas no saben esperar, Ai Dios mio lindo." (I speak in Spanish,)

Mai: "Did you just insult me?"  
Me: "No, I just said that you guys don't know how to wait, my sweet god."

Mai: "Oh,"

Naru: "Whatever,"

Lin: "Where's the rest off the crew?"

Mai: "Oh traffic jam they'll be here in an hour,"

Naru: "Then Mia and Otaku-addic go and make some thermal sweep, while Lin gathers information,"

Me and Mai: "Ay, ay Captain,"  
Naru: "That's getting old,"

To be continued…


	3. The Fisherman

Don't Own Ghost hunt, please believe me, I don't, I'm not rich or anything, just a poor lonely girl that loves anime and Manga.

* * *

Chapter Three

The Fisherman

"Hell to the No," I heard a musky voice, making jump a bit.

Captain Naru has stopped what he called a decent enough place, which I heard the name of the place is called the High Pursuit, which I still did not get the meaning off this place.

"Come on, you're going to regret it, we need an escort, you know that the end off this island is a dangerous place, and only fisherman can pass by," Lin says, as the man huffed.

"You know what time is it, it's time for the hell to the no, damn pirate," the man repeats.

I gulped as I tighten my grip on Captain Naru.

"I'll pay you a very good amount," Captain Naru says.

I heard the man laugh a hardy laugh, which echoed down whatever we were.

"Sure kid, sure, and I'll start stripping for the dogs, what you think I'm going to believe that you're the damn King of the damn pirates, you're to damn young and I heard that the king of the pirates was older than Eighteen, your just started to live, damn brat." The man says.

Captain Naru told me to not talk, because this is another place that girls are not allowed.

In the background, I heard music, and laughter.

"Look if you don't want to take us, than this should be a waste," he says, as I heard some rumbling, which sounded like coins.

"Well, well, the kid is rich, and if I do, I don't want that puny punk inside my boat," he says.

I'm offended that I was about to say something, but Captain Naru went first.

"His part off the deal, as well as my other friend, and I'll double the wages, if you want, don't care about the money, just need to reach the end off outskirts of the island,"

"Fine whatever, just don't expect me to baby sit him or your friend," he says.

"Don't worry, he's with me, and for my other he's a priest, so you don't worry about him. But this one is off limits, he'll be sticking with me like glue, did I make my self clear?" Captain Naru voice is firm and dangerous.'

"Damn, what happen to respect to your elders, need a good spanking that what they need, thinking their all good and mighty." I heard the man complaint.

I just rolled my eyes, as Captain Naru took my arm and pushed me towards the north.

* * *

I can't believe I just did that, Lin convinced me to, that this man was the greatest fisherman, and that he knew his way around the dangerous outskirts of this island.

The man whom I just talked to is a big man, around his mid-thirties, shoulder length black hair, broad shoulders, strong cheekbones, big muscled, his eyes are mixed with black and brown, and he smelled like fish.

His name is Ramon, the best fisherman on Delights Island.

Turning the corner, I spotted John with some bags in each hand, on the wide road as the sun rise making them glow, which I wish I could just put Mai in the middle and see her, not some two guys it's not my taste, Mai looks better.

I notice Monk was flirting with a young girl long golden hair, and fancy cloths.

Reaching them, I cleared my throat, "So how is your lovely wife?" I said, in low voice.

"Crap, its death him self," Monk cuss as he jumps and places his hand over his heart,

"Don't do that and what wife?" he asks, as the girl he was talking to, her eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you forgot, that one you have back home," I said, as the girl gasp, and slaps Monk.

"You impudence man, so your cat didn't die, you lie to me, while I was fallen for that. I never; thank you young gentleman," and with that she left, while Monk rubbed his swollen face.

"Ah, I'm heart broken, but doesn't mean I can't flirt a bit, you're mean Capt. Naru," he nagged. I crossed my arms.

"Cats?" Mai chuckled a bit, making me enjoy this a bit.

"John, come we have a ride towards the outskirts of the island, Monk I making you watch the ship until we come-back and when we come back I have some important matter to intend with you, do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Monk bows.

"Good, reload in everything that we need, I have a feeling our next destination will be longer," and with that I turned around,

"Tell Ayako that I'll miss her, and I'll be alright, take good care of her, and stop flirting with other girls, also I need you to do me a favor, but that's when we come back,"

Mai says, as she finds me, and places her hand with mines, making my heart jump with delight, feeling her small figure press aside off me.

Ignoring it, I nod at Lin.

"Come John, it's time, I gave presides order to the rest of the crew, I trust to be everything in order after I comeback," Lin says, as he stands by me, as for John right next to Mai.

"Ready Captain Naru," John says.

Therefore, we started to walk towards the east side off town.

* * *

We reached the docks of the island, that's what John told me. As John links arms with me, and I saw Capt. Naru walk away, I padded John hand.

"Why are you so happy Mai?" he questions.

I place my head on his shoulder, and answered him. "Because I'm here with you, I miss talking to you," I told him the truth.

"Oh, I though because you were with Captain Naru?" he questioned.

I felt John head move, and waiting for the answer.

"Yes, I'm extremely happy when I'm with him, my heart always jumps with joy, my skin burns under his touch, and my blood runs wild, when he raps his strong arms around me. I blush and I feel butterflies with the little things he does, even though he doesn't mean it, I'm always happy with him," I answered him.

"Wow, I just wanted a yes or no answer," he says, which I blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry," I tell him. "Don't be Mai; it's natural for a person that is in love," John answers.

"So this punk is a pansy," I heard his voice, making me jump out off John grasp.

"Pansy?" John questioned.

"If you can, I would rather that you don't comment on my friend, he has some special needs," Captain Naru steps in.

I blinked rapidly as I felt John tightening his grip.

"John, this is Ramon, our driver, and Ramon this is John and this pansy that you called is Taylor,"

"Nice to meet you," John says, as I felt him bow.

"Whatever, so where's my money?" Ramon asks.

"Here it is, but I will give it to you when we returned, I tripled it for you," Lin says.

"Fine, get in the boat, is the one in the middle, and for the next three days I don't want any complaining, and nothing weird out off the priest and his girlfriend,"

Okay this man is getting into my nerves, seriously, and I think into Capt. Naru as well, because his mood just turned angrier.

* * *

I'm not letting Mai out off my sight, and I have to ask John to watch over her as well. I don't trust Ramon, not a speck, nor Lin trust him. There's something hidden in those eyes, that I don't like, and every time he sees Mai, I swear he knows that she's a girl, not a guy, but just in case, I'll be sticking with Mai like glue, Lin and John as well.

Ramon starts the engine of this little white boat that has one pole, and medium size just to fit six people.

John and Mai are sitting down at the white bench, as Lin is with Ramon talking, and I'm just leaning against the reeling seeing the sun already rose.

"Captain Naru, can you come here for a sec," I heard John.

Hitting the reeling, I walked towards John and Mai.

"What's up," I asked him, while crossing my arm.

"I don't like Ramon, he sends me bad spine, don't know, but have you seen how he looks at Mai," John whispers.

"I know, that's why I need you and Lin to keep a close eye on her, when I'm not around, he might try something to lure you away from her, or knock you unconscious, to get Mai alone with him, so please be on guard, and keep calling Mai Taylor," I whisper to him, as I sat next to Mai.

"Naru, what's going on?" she asks me.

"Don't trust Ramon at the least; I don't trust him at all, so you're sticking with me, Lin or John, no matter what. When your taking a bath and changing I'm going be there, just in case Ramon decided to catch you alone and take advantage off you," I spat the last part out, can't let anyone hurt her, not Shin, Ramon, or any man, she's to pure for them.

Looking down, I saw Mai blushing.

Crap, I made it sound so wrong, what is wrong with me.

"Thank you Naru, I trust you, plus I don't like Ramon, he sends me bad spine," she tells me as she wraps her arm around me.

Noticing that Ramon was coming from the engine room, I snatched my arm away.

"Don't do that, especially when Ramon is around," I whispered.

"Sorry," she whispers, as I rubbed her hands.

"It's okay; dip your head, so the hat can cover your feminine features." That made her blush more, I love making her blush.

Wait I love making her blush? Okay why does that sentence does sounds familiar?

Shaking my head, I saw Lin and Ramon coming up.

"We have enough for six days off food, and your rooms are ready, now, as we reach the outskirts, were do you want me to take you?" Ramon asks, as he cross his arms, and eyed me,

"To the swamp of the dead," I said, as I cross my arms as well.

"Hell crap, if I knew I was heading there, I wouldn't accept your money, even if you tripled it again," he says, as he rubs the bridges off his nose.

"Tough luck, now that we're here, we can't go back," I said to him.

"Whatever," he says, as he sits on the floor, and looks up to the sky.

"You know your pansy, I mean Taylor reminds me off a girl I use to know," he starts, as I just glare at him.

"I fell deeply in love with her, as she did with me, so I made her mines, in every sense off the word."

"Good for you," I spat, what the hell do I care.

"That damn Bitch betrayed me, slept with five other guys, and ever since I get this rage when I see a woman that is familiar towards her, that looks almost like her, I feel like pounding her till she can't breath no more, even though your friend is a dude, he looks so much like my ex." He explains as his eyes starts to cloud.

"But then I start remembering the good old times, the time made her mine, you know I was her first, god, it was so magical, taking a virgin, it was like floating on the clouds, so sweet and innocent." He says.

"Why God?" I asked my self.

"Look I'm just saying that this dude over there, next to you Capt. should stay away from me, I'm warning you now, cause I don't know what would I do, if I stay alone with him," he warns.

"I'll take that in mind Ramon, if you excuse me, I have to take Taylor to his room," and with that I take Mai and leads her down the boat.

* * *

Why do we keep on meeting strange people? I really didn't want to know that kind off information. Those all man talk like that when the woman aren't around?  
"This is our room," Captain Naru says, as he leads me towards the bed.

"Remember this, and don't leave with out me," he suggested.

I nod.

"Don't worry about it, I won't, um captain do all the men in the world talks like that when a lady isn't present?" I questioned.

I saw Captain Naru pinch his nose bridge.

"I can say that almost all men are pigs Mai, almost, not all but those who aren't have it deep inside, but pride takes over, so fifty-fifty." He says as he sits right next to me.

"Oh, do you think like that, or your one that just has it deep inside but pride takes over, but still have it?" I teased.

Captain Naru eyes widen, and then turn into a coldness, but his voice is husky when he answers me.

"Mai, I'm a man, and that little question should be left alone, probably in the future I might answer it," he says making my nerves jump from his way off talk, and deep blush cross my cheeks.

"Oh," I only manage to gasp out, as I tried to regain from my composure this guy just sent me with.

Captain Naru smiled at that.

"You are too much for your own good, did you know that Naru?" I questioned him.

"I know," was his only reply.

"Take a nap Mai, we woke up to early, and I see bags under your eyes, I'll be here, don't worry." He tells me.  
"Okay," I said as I get comfortable, and Captain Naru wraps his arms around me.

Closing my eyes, letting the heat of him surround me, I fell into slumber.

* * *

Ha, I like Ramon, even though I make him sound all-evil. My boyfriend is going to kill me, for using his name and making him a bit evil. All well, I'll buy him a Manga to make him happy or let him borrow one off my anime DVD, He such an anime freak just like me.

Naru is being over protective, and I don't blame him.

I know I made Naru loose his memories and you will see why in future chapter,

Mai: "Dang, I don't like Ramon, he freaks me out."  
Me: "Me to, don't tell my boyfriend that, he'll be mad at me,"

Mai: "I didn't know you have a boyfriend,"  
Me: "Yeah, I don't really like to tell much about my self,"

Mai: "Does he have a brother?"

Me: "Yeah a twin and I used his name as well, in the first story of the eyes of the crimson moon,"

Mai: "Yeah, which was?"  
Me: "Oh Jose, Ramon twin,"

Mai: "Wow, are they identical like Naru and Gene?"

Me: "Yeah, alike, that my mom or my sister or friends can't tell them apart, and it's not that hard, Ramon is the funny lovable guy, as for Jose, he's funny and lovable but a little serious, and both love Anime and Manga, also lots off videos games. I know them since the second grade."

Mai: "Just like Gene and Naru, and you're the same age?"  
Me: "Well, I never thought that and yes, they are a month older than me,"

Mai: "Cool,"

Mai: "Yeah, but they aren't rich or nothing."  
Naru: "If you done gossiping, can we go back to work,"

Me: "Sorry,"  
Mai: "Forget him,"  
Me: "Yeah, hey I think I saw something,"  
Mai: "Yeah, me to,"

Me: "HELP ME," (Starting to be dragged down the hallway.)

Mai: "Naru, Otaku-addic is being attack,"

Naru: "DO I really have to help her?"

Mai: "Naru!"

Naru: "I'll be there, when I finish my cup of tea."

To be continue.

Update soon.


	4. It Starts part 1

Ghost Hunt **isn't **mines at all.

I want to personally thank SuperGalGene348 for the wonderful thought email; really, it touched my heart that I inspire you, that's very new to me, literally. Thank you so much.

Pleases enjoy, and take care to all my wonderful readers, please take care to all.

God bless.

* * *

Chapter Four

It Starts

Part 1

"Okay, where are we?" I heard Mai mumble, as I heard some rocks falling from my left. Opening my eyes, my heart started to pound from the sight.

"What the hell?" I yelled making my voice echo down the mountains. Yes, Mai and I are in a ledge of a mountain, holding for our dear life. The cold wisp air hit my face, and a think I'm loosing oxygen.

"Naru, I'm scared, where are we?" I heard Mai.

Turning my head towards my right, I spotted Mai hanging from the ledge, as some small rocks kept on falling.

"Mai hold on," I said calmly seeing that I have to take small steps. My lungs are burning from the inside,

"Mai, I want you to breathe, and count to ten, just wait for me, do you understand," I commanded.

"Y…yes," she manage to gulp out. Mai hands kept on slipping from the edge, and my heart isn't working with me. Every small step I took, kept me from getting to Mai, because if I haste I can loose my footing and loose my self and Mai.

Widening my steps was a good idea at first, until I hit a weak spot on the thin ground, making me loose my stabilization, sliding down the rocky mountain. "Naru!" I hear Mai panic.

With a quick decision, I grabbed the first thing, a loosely tree branch that is hanging from the side of the mountain.

"Shit," I cuss while my body felt like a drag doll.

Looking up, I saw Mai, right above me.

"Oh god, please Naru answer me," she started to cry.

"I'm okay, Mai I need you to use your strength and climb up. Can you do that for me?" I questioned her.

"I think," she answers with teary voice.  
"Don't think, just do it," I told her.

"O…Okay," she manage to say.

"That's my girl, now climb Mai, I'll be right behind you," I told her, as I looked around, I found a pot hole at my left side, so I reached for it, but fail a couple of tries, but in the eight attempt, I got it.

Looking up, I saw that Mai was swinging her legs on the edge.

"Naru I made it, where are you?" she gasps out; she lay on the ground, scared and helpless.

"I'm coming," I manage to sound cool.

Climbing up, I stumble a bit, but managed, until I was a few edges away from Mai.

"Mai, can you move towards your right, so I can sit right next to you," I commanded.

"Sure Naru," she says.

Seeing her move towards her right, I managed to climb up, and swing my legs right on the edge.

Gasping for air, I felt Mai jumping on me.

"I thought I lost you, Naru." She says, as she wraps her arms around my mid-section, and buries her head on my chest.

Pulling her closer to me, I tighten the grip. "How did we end up here?" I questioned, as I look around. I see a small puff of clouds surrounding us, the air is thin, and it's so cold.

"Last time I was sleeping next to you," I heard Mai,

"Yeah, and we were in Ramon boat, how did we ended up here though?" I questioned, as I saw an eagle fly by, with his huge bird sound.

"I don't know, but thank you," she tells me.

Saying nothing, I closed my eyes, and then opening them again.

"Is this a dream?" Mai asks while she picks her head up, with her pale brown eyes looks straight at me.

"I hope so," I whispered.

* * *

My heart is pounding, I thought I was about to loose Naru, I saw him hanging from something, and our voices echoes down where ever we are.

Clinching into Captain Naru, he wraps his arms around me. Looking at him, his face is unreadable.

"_Mai, please tell Naru to open his eyes,"_ I heard in the back off my head, but it wasn't Gene, but someone else that I knew but couldn't put my finger.

"_Who are you?" _I questioned. The voice chuckled.

"_I'm no one, just do what I tell you, if you want to live, and heed my words, this is just the beginning, just don't let go of each other," _I nod, somehow I thrust it.

"Naru please open your eyes," I tell him.

He looks down at me as if I was crazy, so I manage to be face to face with Captain Naru, and cupped his face with my two shaky hands, and smiled at him gently.

"Just open your eyes Captain, please for me," I whispered low and with the little courage I could muster, I kiss his cheek, and he disappeared from my sight.

* * *

Snapping my eyes open, I felt someone next to me.

Regaining my sight, I saw Mai all bundle up next to me. How long was I asleep, and what was that?  
Looking down at Mai, I shook her a little. She moved facing me, and wraps her self around me.

"Captain Naru, that was so scary, I thought I lost you," she cries on my shoulder.

Okay, um.

"It was just a dream," I said trying to sound brave, but in reality, I was confused and a little scared, but I would not show it.

"No, I don't think so, it's hard to explain." She says,  
"Come, before the others suspect something, and I don't mean Lin and John," I said to her, as I slip away from her, and organized my self.

Mai did the same, and left our room.

"What's wrong?" I heard her ask, as we climb the stairs.

"Nothing, just thinking, come we need to get something to eat," I told her, when I opened the door, revealing the afternoon lights, shining hard against us that made my eyes sensitive for a couple of seconds.

"Don't talk," I told her, while I guide her towards John. He's eating some chicken broth on a round table that was place if I am right a few minutes ago. I can tell is chicken broth cause of the smell.

"Good afternoon Taylor and Captain Naru," John says, while making room for Mai to sit by him. Mai bowed down, and I sat right next to her.

"Where's Lin and Ramon?" I asked John,

"They are in the engine room, navigating something's, but Ramon was asking about you two, and said improper things that I shall never repeat," John says, when he put a fresh soup bowl on Mai hands.

"Thanks," Mai whispers, as she manage to take a sip off the soup.

"Capt. Naru, Pan… I mean Taylor, how lovely to see you, I started to get strange ideas, haven't left each other, since this morning," I heard from my left.

"It's none of your business, what I do with my friend," I told him, while I took a piece of bread from the table, and take a nibble out off it.

"Of course, I don't want to think that you're having sexual intention with this boy," Ramon says, as he sits on the other side of the table, and raised his left foot up. Mai chocked, that John had to pat her back.

"My sexual life isn't any of your concern," I said bluntly, if he keeps on pushing me I'm going the beat the living crap out of him.

"Whatever, I just say what I hear, because you guys were noisy, and not moving around types, if you catch my drift." He says.

Problably from that nightmare we had.

"Lin can you come with me for a sec," I order him,

Therefore, I leave Mai with John.

* * *

I want to slap the living hell out off this person, parting my French.

Taking the last bite out off my soup, John helped me towards the reeling, that's what he told me.

"What's wrong with that dude?" Ramon asks.

"He's death and mute," John lied. Great to add more reason,

"No wonder he doesn't talk, very interesting," Ramon sounded more interested on me than ever, I want to be with Captain Naru.

I felt John move closer to me.

"Can you leave us alone," John asks, and I heard Ramon laugh a hardy laugh.

"Sure thing, whatever you need, I'll be at my base," he says.

I heard heavy boots walk away.

"Thank you John," I whisper to him.

"Don't worry about it, hey what happen, Ramon wasn't lying about the noises, you were screaming, but not loud enough, they were muffle," I heard John explain.

"Don't know, Captain Naru and I were on top off something, and we were about to die, It was a dream, nothing serious," I half lied to John.

"Okay." He answers me back, but I don't think he believes me.

* * *

Lin and I are in the other side of the boat, leaning against the reeling of the boat, watching the blue water making small waves.

"What happen?" Lin questions interrupting the long silence,

"What do you mean?" I questioned,

"Don't play stupid with me Noll," Lin whispers.

"No, really explain it to me, I don't know," I snapped.

"What happen inside of that room?" he says, as he locks eyes with me.

I blinked a couple times, and say.

"I have no idea, really, I don't know, I was on a edge of a mountain with Mai," I start, but then Lin jumps from the sudden answer, "Wow, I didn't know you work like that," he mocks.

"No Lin, literally we were. I'm not playing around, when have you known me to play around, we almost died, and it wasn't a dream, it felt to damn real to be one," I told him, while crossing my arms.

"What does that mean?" he questioned as he imitate my moves.

"I think someone is trying to get us separated, or wants us dead," I told him.

"Can be, but we will know when we reach the woman in three days," Lin says to me.

I nod, as I start to walk away from him. "Where are you going?" he asks.

I turned around to him and answer. "I'm going where I belong," and with that I left towards Mai,

* * *

Wow, that was a little hard to write. My brain is going on and off.

Thanks for the first reviews for the sequel, thanks so much.

Also sorry for the long update, didn't have internet access. So to make it up, I'm posting a couple more chapters I wrote in my spare time.

Mai: "Naru get your behind down here,"

Naru: "Okay, but you own me brand new tea,"

Mai: "Of all the things, okay deal you jerk, just come,"

Me: (I'm in a dark room, with lots off laughter in the background, and I'm bagging on the door,) "Help me, please Mai, Naru, Lin, who ever, just help me,"

Mai: "I'm right at front off the door, just hold on, at least is not me this time,"

Me: "Hey I heard that,"

Mai: "Sorry,"

Naru: (Just arrived,) "So what's the problem?"

Mai: "Just open the door,"  
Naru: "Lin, can you please,"

Lin: "Sure," (He uses his Shiki,)  
Mai: "It's not working,"

Naru: "We can see that,"

Mai: "Jerk,"

Naru: "Just hold on,"

Mai: "To what,"  
Naru: "I wasn't talking to you genius,"

Mai: "I knew that,"

Lin: "Help," (Lin is being dragged,)  
Naru: "Great,"

Mai: "How is that possible?"

Naru: "Don't know, but please read the next chapter,"  
Mai: "Damn,"

To be continued,

Please Review,


	5. Ramon’s Rampage

Don't Own Ghost hunt

* * *

Chapter Five

Ramon's Rampage

Tomorrow we'll be arriving at the Swamp of the Dead.

For the last two days I've been locked in my room, or just went out for a couple of hours, and straight back to the room. Captain Naru says it just for precautions. Every time Captain Naru left my side, Lin or John would be next to me. I felt like I was home once again, having bodyguards. At least I actually like this people.

Leaning on my back of the bed, I closed my eyes, and placed my two arms on top off my stomach.

Captain Naru or I didn't have any type dreams, since two days ago.

Captain Naru was in the lavatory, and John, Lin, and Ramon are up stairs.

Closing my eyes, I heard the door click open, making me jump. "Who's there?" I spit out.

"Relax pansy; so you can talk, like I predictive, I've been observing you," He says with amusment in his tone, while haring him come in. Gulping, I snapped my eyes open.

"Ah, I knew it, a girl, no wonder why that Capt. is too over protective over you, and always give you that look, thought the guy was gay or something," Ramon says, as I felt the bed dip.

"What do you want?" I asked trying to sound fearless, except I don't think is working.

"Tsk, tsk, little pudding trying to sound all brave, aren't we?" Ramon mocked.

My nerves are jumping, and I'm starting to have a very bad feeling.

"C…Captain Naru is here," I stuttered.

Ramon laughed at me,

"I… I know, but his in the lavatory, and I send Lin and John down at the engine room, told them I had something in my room, just to catch you alone," he mocks me.

I gulped starting to feel a sweat rolling down my forehead.

"Now that you now, leave," I spat.

"Why should I leave you pretty little thing," he says, feeling him moving closer, so I took my arms and wrap it around my legs.

"What a cute little picture, I see, reminds me of my love, do you know what her name is?" he questions.

I nod my head. "N...no," I squeak,

"Her name is Jin," he tells me. My eyes wide from the information,

"For the looks of it, you know her," he mocked.

"Yes," I whimper.

"Ah, what a small world which we live, while examining you, you don't look like her, only the famine side, that's about it, yet I want to beat you right here and now,"

I gulp, "_Naru hurry!"_ I mentally yell.

"_Darn, I don't have my sword with me,"_ I suddenly remember leaving it on Captain Naru boat, just great.

"I'll scream," I warned him.

Ramon laughed a bit.

"I know," and with that, he took a chunk of my hair and pulled it hard making tears run down my face.

"You're so damn lucky I don't go for children, because right now I would've done you, with your approval or not, lucky child, that I love older woman. You sure are lacking from sex appeal."

He says, as I felt his breath so close to me.

"Please don't harm me," I cried, as real tears ran down my cheeks.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not," he tightens his grip on my hair.

"You look so fragile right now," he says as he uses his free hand and wraps it around my neck, tightening his grip on me, making me choke,

"Ah, your squirming, how cute, I love it when they squirm makes it more fun." he says, with a deep voice, oxygen was leaving my lugs, as I wrap my hands around his big ones, trying to get him out off me.

"Hhgg," that is the only thing I manage to spill out.

"Leave her alone, you damn bastard," and with that Ramon wasn't choking me any longer.

* * *

Drying my hair with the fluffy white towel, I opened the door, which the lavatory was right next to my room, so it easy to not worry much, but I was wrong.

Opening the bedroom door, I heard a little choking noise; panic bells rang my head, as I ran towards Mai. What I saw made me mad, beyond mad, I'm pissed the hell off. Ramon had his right hand on Mai delicate neck, while his left was pulling Mai brown short hair. Ramon eyes clouded from anger and hurt, so many emotions, and his taking it on Mai.

Acting quickly, I walked towards him, and grab his collar, yanking him from Mai and yelled.

"Leave her alone you damn bastard," and with that I punch the living delights out off him, as I broke his nose, making him fall on the ground. I heard a hard intake, with a cough, Mai was taking.

"N…. Naru, please stop!" Mai teary voice made me snap back to reality, while kicking on Ramon stomach, repeatedly, making him grunt as blood spilled out off his mouth and nose.

Turning towards Mai, she locks around me; bury her face on my chest, as I wrap my arms around her.  
"Did that bastard did anything else," I asked her. Mai shook her into a no,

"No, thank you Naru," she says. In the background, I heard a deep chuckle, an evil one.

"That's nice Captain Naru, so nice, haven't fought like that in a while," and with my surprise, I'm snatched away from Mai grasp and slammed into the wall full force, making my head bob up and down, but not enough strength to get me unconscious. Grunting, I rubbed my now aching back and neck.

"Such a little pussy cat, aren't you," and some how he was at front off me, making contact with his fist on my stomach.

"That's for kicking me, you bastard, after I'm through with you, I'm going to make Taylor, or whatever her damn name is, mines, and at front off you. You are going to watch while I make her mines, by force, Capt. While I'm done with her, she'll blame you from not protecting her." he says, as he fisted my stomach once again.

Standing up, weakly, I manage to smirk.

"What's, is this so entertaining for you, god I'm going to wipe that smirk out off your pretty boy face," and with that he launched his fists straight at my face, but I dodged it, instead off him making contact with my face, he made contact with the wall, as Lin points his blade on Ramon throat.

"What the bloody hell? How did you even came in?" Ramon asks bewildered from Lin coming out of nowhere.

Clenching into my stomach, I smiled.

"You're to slow old man," I just said as I collapse into the floor. Feeling two arms wrap around me, I smirked more, Mai buried her face in the crook off my neck.

"You stupid fool, he could've killed you," she cried as she tightens her grip around me.

"I'm not that stupid Mai, I can't let my self die, not just yet," I told her.

John rushed in the room, trying to reconnect with his breathing once again.

"Oh thank god, Lin made it just in time," I heard him whisper as he kneeled next to Mai.

"Come Mai, I need to take Captain Naru into his bed; he looks pretty banged up," John says with a worry look.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving his side, no matter what," Mai protest, as I closed my eyes, and went into darkness.

* * *

I saw Captain Naru collapse as I felt John move from me, and Captain Naru rising slowly. I think John is helping him.

"Let go off me, I'm the captain in this ship," I heard Ramon complain as I manage my way towards Naru.

"Shut up," I heard Lin, and a loud crack sound, which made me wince from it. I think Lin just slugger Ramon.

John organized Naru, while I sat right at the edge off the bed, and grabbed his hand.

"Bring me some hot water, and a cloth," I order John.

"Okay," I heard John, while I took my hands and removed Captain Naru black chemise off, which luckily it was with buttons. I blushed. Never sees to amaze me, how good Captain Naru looks. _"Mai he's hurt, it's not time for that," _I argued with my self.

"Mai, how do you know?" I heard Lin questioned, and I knew what he asked.

"I'll tell you later, not when Ramon is in the room, please take him out," I asked as I examine Captain Naru stomach, it looks like Ramon might have broken a rib because it started to bruise. Looking up to his face, he looked so peaceful, but blood was running down his mouth, and it was drying.

"Here you go," John says, taking my hands and placing the warm cloth on it.

"Thanks John," I tell him, leaning close to Captain Naru and started to wipe his lips from the now dried blood, but yet a little moister of the blood kept on dripping down.

"Can you find some white bandages, I think Ramon broke a rib from Captain Naru," I explained, while managing to fold the cloth and wiping his sweaty forehead.

He looks like an angel sleeping. His chest moves up and down slowly. I smiled a bit.

"Here you go," I heard John as he takes my hand once again, taking the cloth and handing me the bandages.

"Thanks, I'm going to make it up for you and Lin, and don't say No, for an answer," I added.

"As you wish," Lin and John said in union.

* * *

I bandage Captain Naru about two hours ago, and he's still asleep. I'm laying next to him, carefully to not hurt him. I can't leave him, not after what happen earlier. Lin took Ramon to another room, and John was up at the decks

"So are you going to tell me now," I heard Lin says, making me jump from the sudden surprise,

"Lin, don't scare me, and what about Ramon?" I questioned.

"Sorry, and don't worry about him, so answer me," he says, and I can imagine him standing with cross arms and glaring at us.

"About, how I knew what to do with Captain Naru?" I questioned him.  
"Yes, how you knew, it seems that you can see," he says.

I smiled.

"I know, I can't see trust me, right now I don't even know what you're doing, just imagining it, but I can see Captain Naru clearly, just like the ocean," I told him.

Lin stayed quiet for the last three seconds and answers.

"So you can see Captain Naru and the ocean?" repeated with a question.

"That's right," I glanced at Captain Naru and smile, "I can see him perfectly, but beyond him, I can't see anything. And when I'm on the boat I can see the ocean, that's about it," I explained it better, I think.

"I see did you told Captain Naru?" he asks.

"No," I answered.

"When?"

"When the time is right,"

"Better be soon, but I think is fair," Lin mumbles the last parts.

I nod, and place my head carefully on top of my two folded hands and stare at Captain Naru waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

My body hurts so much. _"What happen?"_ I questioned in my head as I slowly opened my eyes. Regaining my sight, I saw that I'm in a room, grunting while getting up, I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

"No Naru, you're hurt," I heard Mai.

Blinking rapidly, I looked down towards my left, and saw Mai leaning with on her left arm, as her right is on my shoulder.

"I'm okay," I lied, I wasn't I'm hurting so bad; then images started to rush down my mind.  
"Ramon," I spit his name in vain.

"Lin has him tied in another room," Mai explains.

I nod, with a little discomfort, with my neck. Swinging my legs over the edge off the bed, and moving slowly, I manage to stand up.

"Where do you think your going?" Mai asks sounding like my mother, scary.

"I'm going with Lin," I said slowly, holding my chest a little.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you, I don't trust to be all alone, and I don't want to leave you alone either," she explains, getting up and manage to find me. She took my left arm and links it with hers and we started to walk.

"You know I'm neither a child nor handicapped," I protested.

"I know, but you're hurt, so let me do this, you save me, once again, I own you my life, as I said before,"

Saying nothing, I let her help me up towards the docks.

****************

Seeing John, staring at the now midnight sky, Mai and I walked towards him.

"John," I called.

John turns towards us and smiled.

"Ah, Capt. Naru, I'm happy to see you up and well," he says.

I nod. "Where's Lin?" I questioned.

"He's on the other side of the boat." He says.

Limping towards the reeling of the boat, Mai gently helped me as much as she could.

"John how long do we reach the Swamp of the Dead?" I asked him.

John touched his chin with his right hand and snapped his fingers.

"Oh about five more hours," John replies, as he goes next to me, and looks out at the black horizon.

* * *

I'm leaning against the reeling watching the beauty that took over Captain Naru. How can anyone hurt him?

I had this sudden urge to run my fingers through his black thick hair, and whisper him nothings.

Nodding my head, I heard John. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing John, I'm just thinking how happy that you, Lin and Captain Naru are safe," I told him.

I can feel John smile.

"Not as much that you're okay. If anything happens, I would be devastated." John says.

My smile broadness,

"Thank you so much,"

"You're very welcome," I felt him pad my back.

I thank god for letting me meet this people, even if it wasn't a good meeting, but we worked out.

* * *

Wow, I made Ramon evil. Wow, okay need to hide from my boyfriend if he ever read this. He's going to be mad. Oh well. Oh and Ramon and Jin love thing, you'll see later on. And his behavior is linked with the dreams, which Naru and Mai had and will keep on having. Like I said in my summary the first part was just kiddy games, now the real mind twist begins.

Mai: "What do we do?"

Naru: (Places his hand over his chin,) "We need John and Monk."

Mai: "They'll be here in twenty more minutes,"

Naru: "Okay, then." (Sees Mai being drag off,") "Great," (Flips his cell phone and speed dial)

The other side: "Hello?"

Naru: "John hurry, something happen, and I require you services."

John: "We'll be there in ten minutes,"

Naru: "See you,"  
Mai: "Help me," (She is lock up behind a door.)  
Naru: "Don't worry,"

Me: (Still locked up,) "Hello, someone help me," (Evil laugh in the background)

Naru: "We'll be in the next chapter,"

To be continued…

Please review...


	6. Mao

I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Chapter Six

Mao

"Okay, who shut the lights off?" I heard John comment as we entered a very dim swamp, with no light at all and the sun rose about an hour ago. Looking around my surroundings, shivers crept down my spine.

"Lin, take a look in that direction," I order Lin, as I pointed at the west side of this swamp. Looking down at the goop water, my mind flashes back towards the other swamp on which Mai and I had to hide from Yasuhara a couple of weeks ago.

Holding into my aching chest, I kept on looking around. Old trees and odd birds surrounded this place.

Closing my eyes, I felt someone behind me. "Captain Naru, what's wrong?" I heard Mai.

Turning towards her, I nod. "No, nothings wrong just stay until I tell you other wise," I explained. Wondering how did she know?

Mai nodded and a smile appeared, I arched a brow up. _"What is she so happy about?"_ I asked my self.

Walking towards Lin, I heard John scream. "Capt. Naru I see a house," turning towards John, I took out a telescope that I took from Ramon room, and place it on my right eye.

Looking through it, I spotted a house floating on top off the water. The house looks old, build around the 16 hundreds, brown and floating on top of something, like a round wood of some kind. There is a balcony, with a rocking chair at the outside.

Taking down the telescope, I turned to Lin.

"We'll check it out, good eye John," I said when I stood next to Mai.

"Captain Naru, she's there," Mai says. I raised a brow up once again.

"Are you sure?" I questioned her.

"Have I ever been wrong?" she said to proudly. Making smirk,

"No, not yet," I whisper, while taking her small hands and led her towards the opening of the ship.

Lin landed the boat right next to the house and John placed a long plank connecting us to the house.

Guiding Mai, as Lin had his hands on Mai shoulders just in case. John is right behind Lin.

Making it, I gently place my arm around her waist making her gasp, and blush. I tried to hide it. And I told her to jump. She did without questioning. Lin and John gave me a snickering smirk.

After she jumped, I immediately snatched my arm around her, and started to walk towards the black faded door.

Knocking a small amount, I heard nothing in the background. Mai and the rest stood right behind me.

Knocking again; nothing,

"Let me try," Mai offer. I stepped at the side, she manages to find the door, and knocks softly three times, and then she somehow found the bell that was right above us, and rang once.

"Love is death, and death is love" Mai whisper.

I forgot about what the Madam Velma told us. Figures,

"Come in my child and your friends as well," we heard behind the black door. We heard the knob click open, making the door screech.

"Scary much," I heard Mai with a hint of amusement.

Walking in, Mai clenched towards my arm, as I felt her nervous side.

Lin and John were at the opposite side off us looking around. This house is full of spider webs, dust and I think I saw some strange bugs. The lighting is terrible, no candles, and it smells like old rusty things.

We kept on walking for the last five minutes, until we stop at front of a room, which just has an oak tree table, with candles and strange jars; I think human parts in them.

Ignoring it, I looked around, to find a woman sitting in the middle of the floor facing at us, it looks like she's meditating, and her hair is white as snow, but her face looks as though she's only in her late twenties, he body was almost like Mai, but more mature.

"Ah, John, Lin, Capt. Naru, and my special guest Mai," she said, with out moving.

"How?" Mai asks surprise, making the woman laugh.

"Don't worry with it, come my child, sit right next to me, Capt. Naru please place her right at front off me," she asks.

I nod, and carefully took her towards the woman.

"My name is Mao," her voice sounded sweet and child like in a way. Sitting Mai on the floor, Mao snapped her eyes open, making me stare straight at them, she had the most star like eyes, yellow, except with a shine in them, but they looks so much like Mai. Pale.

"Yes my Capt. I'm blind as well," she says, making me just nod.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Mai apologies; Mao laughs.

"Don't worry my child, been since I was born, just as you, but mines is just from natural cause, you were cursed," she says.

Mai smiled a bit.

"Well, at least I met someone just like me, with the whole blindness thing, I mean," she added.

Mao tipped her head at one side with a smile on her lips.

"You have met people, Madam Velma, Esmeralda, him, and lots off more characters," she says, making me just stare down at them.

"Him," Mai repeated.

Mao finds Mai hands and intertwines it with hers.

"Close your eyes Mai," Mai obeyed.

"Capt. you and your friends may have a seat around us, please," she asks us.

I nod, and John and Lin obeyed.

I sat right next to Mai, John next to me, and Lin right next to John.

"Good, now just relax," she told us.

"Mai, relax, he's not going anywhere," Mao assure her. I raised a brow up.

"I'll try," was Mai response.

"Good my child," she says, as she picked up her hand and started to do circular motion.

* * *

I'm starting to feel light headed, everything around me started to melt away.

"Mai, concentrate on the man you saw a few weeks ago, concentrate on him," I heard Mao voice.

"Okay, I'll try," I whisper, as I started to concentrate. From some odd reason, I knew what she's talking about.

The name Davis kept on popping in my head.

"Who is he?" she questioned me. Mao suddenly stopped the hand motion, and I can feel her eyes boring into me.

"Answer the question Mai," she says with demand. I gulp.

"I don't know," I said shakily.

"You know Mai, you have to, or not, you can't help Naru," she says, making my eyes snap open.

"No, concentrate Mai, don't be sidetracking, please I need to see his face," she informs me.

"Okay," I said once again.

Closing my eyes, my mind kept on reaching and reaching. For the man I met back at the caves and when Naru and Lin open the wine. All off the sudden, I heard a loud screech, from Mao.

"Mao?" I asked as I felt her tighten her grip on me.

"No, Mai keep on going, please almost there, just a little," she begged, I could hear Mao crying.

"No, it's hurting you," I manage to say, from the fear.  
"Mai listen to me, and don't move," she said, but I think she was talking towards the others.

"But," I heard John.

"No, stay, I must do this," she says, as my head started to hurt.

"Mai please, let me see," she begged more.

Inside of my mind, I felt my self-floating like last time.

"Who are you?" I heard Mao ask.

"Who?" I re-asked.

"That lady," she says.

I arched a brow up.

"I don't know," I said.

"Let me see him," She asks permission, and I heard a low whisper, the same woman voice from before, that wrapped me around her arms. I recognize her voice, and smell.

"No, not yet," the woman voice echoed down at me.

"I have to see him," she begged.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" the woman screamed making me jump from the impact of her voice.

"_Mai relax_' I heard right behind me,

"Gene?" I asked.

"_Yes, is me, Mao it's not time, I just wanted you to tell Naru and Mai a little about the curse," _Gene explains.

"No, I must see him, please don't; I've waited for so long," Mao begged.

"_I know, Mao, trust me, you'll see him soon enough, please return, it's not safe here," _Gene explain.

"I'll come back," Mao said, as I felt a sudden rush pass me.

However, it stopped, seeing that I felt two long hands grab my ankles.

"Mines," I heard.

I started to scream, feeling pain rush through me.

"Let me go," I pleaded, as the pain started to become worse.

* * *

After the little fit that Mao and Mai had, they went quiet for two minutes; I can tell that Lin and John are worry about Mai.

As soon the two minutes were up, Mao snapped her eyes open, with tears running down her cheeks. Mai she started to scream very loudly, with pain.

"Mao, bring Mai back," I order her.

Mao glanced at me with her pale eyes, and grin. "No my dear Captain, not just yet," her voice sounded off. Standing up, I started to walk over her, until I felt my self-being thrown towards the other side of the room. "Capt," I heard Lin and John.

"Mao possessed," I manage to spit, while getting up, my ribs started to ache again.

"I'll take care off it," John says,

"Don't bother priest," her voice sounded more and more evil.

Grabbing Mai by the throat, she smiled.

"So sweet, so very sweet," she says, as she leaned forwards and licked her cheek. "Gross,"

"I've done right, finally feeling her touch under my fingers, I made the best choice, that night," Mao says in another voice that was more mature and evil.

John took out his bible, and started to read.

"Our Father who art at heaven, hollow be thy name, as kingdom come…………." However, he didn't finish as Mao waved her hand making John fly right next to me.

Lin closed his eyes, mumble, and threw his Shiki, only to watch the Shiki being burn into a crisp.

"Foolish humans, nothing is going to stop me, soon her soul shall be mine, when the moon bleeds, as for her body, it shall belong to my son," she says, as she trace her long finger around Mai cheek.

Mai is still unconscious.

"Mai wake up," I screamed order.

"Please Mai wake up," John, begged.

Walking up towards them, Mao was to busy to notice me.

"Mai," I whisper, getting closer and closer,

"N...Naru," she whispers out off her mouth.

"Yes, open your eyes Mai," I whisper again.

Mao started to pierce her delicate skin, from her neck.

"I'll mark her, so no man will want her, only my son," she says, as I started to see blood running down her throat.

"Mai wake up, and fight, I need you to," I screamed, making her snap her eyes open.

"Let go off me," she says, as a powerful wave from somewhere hit the two girls, making them fly right into the brown wood wall……………..

* * *

Wow the witch possessed Mao. I wonder why? I'll explain it later.

Oh and Mao has something to do with Naru and Gene, you'll see.

John: "Sorry, we're late,"

Naru: "Just do it,"

Monk: "What happen?"

Naru: "Do the exorcism now ask questions later,"

Monk: "Okay Mr. Grumpy,"

(All off the sudden, the doors open.)  
Mai: "Oh, thank goodness,"

Me: "Yes," (We all walk in)

John: "We didn't even do anything."

Mai: "Don't jinks it, let's go,"

Me: "Yeah and I think I know what's going on,"

Naru: "I think I need tea,"

John: "I'm confused."

To be continued

Please review……………..


	7. Reality Change part 2

I don't Own Ghost Hunt, everyone knows that already.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Reality Change

Part 2

I felt my self being thrown towards the wall, cause my body shook terribly from the impact. Grunting from the pain, I felt someone grabbing my neck once again, "Y…. you little b….." but Mao was cut off by a powerful yell she wails out.

"No," she begged as I felt two hands wrapping around me protectively. "Mai," I heard Captain Naru. I smiled gently, as a huge rush off relief rush down through me.

"Naru," I gasped out, clinging my self more into him, while a wave of this sudden drain came pouring right down at me, that I pass out.

* * *

Right after Mai and Mao, thrown towards the wall, Mai grunted, as Mao recovered fast, and crawled right next to Mai and grabbed hold of Mai's neck once again.

"Y… you little b…," but was cut off by a sudden blast that came right behind her, making her scream, making our ears hurt. I took the opportunity and rushed over Mai, and took a very good hold over her. "Mai," I gasp out in relief, and she smile, "Naru," she manage to gasp out, clinging more into me, and passed out.

John and Lin ran up to Mao unconscious body, and Lin places his index and middle finger right in the crook of her neck, checking for her pulse.

"She's still alive," he says darkly.

Looking around the insulated room, I spotted nothing for our use.

"I'll find some water, and somewhere to lay the girls," I heard John.

I nod, and place Mai on my lap, as Lin picked up Mao, (Bridal style,)

"Do you…" he started, but I shook my head. " I'm fine Lin, just let Mai stay with me, take Mao," I told him. Lin nods; with out questioning or arguing with me, he leaves.

Closing my eyes, a sudden weariness crash down at me, and I was slip into the darkness.

* * *

My body moved by its self, as the beating song sway every hard pounding part off my body. The long white silky dress I wore moved with me. The song was soft, and smooth, which went with my steady yet hard beats of my heart with the song. My hair blows with the soothing wind, as my hands touch my throat, face, arms, and twirls around. The sound of the ocean rang hard behind me while the birds sang with it feeling the sunrays bathing my skin. I felt free. So free that made me so happy.

I started to giggle, at the situation;

Stopping at the middle of my dance, I walked towards the edge of the ocean line.

Seeing the deep color of the blue ocean, the sky, and a white puffy cloud just strolling right along made my heart flutter.

I laugh, enjoying every minute of this wonderful view and life, but something is missing. Wrapping my arms around me, wiggling my toes on the soft sand, I heard an "Hhmp," sound. Turning around, my eyes widens from the surprise, a body.

Rushing towards the body, my heart started to beat very hard. Lifting my dress, and making little sounds in the background, I manage to make it at front of the body.

Kneeling next to the body, my breath caught, it's an Angel that drop out off the sky, cause there's no other way, cause I haven't seen a boat for years. For the looks of this angel, he looks the same age as me. He was breathing hard, and his handsome face is agonizing from pain?

Putting my left hand over his left cheek, a shock ran through me, it wasn't a bad sensation, but a happy one.

"Hey, are you awake?" I questioned the handsome boy. He groaned. Using his right hand, he lifted it up, and rubbed his head.

"What happen?" he questions with a groan.

I arched a brow up. "You tell me," I said serious.

"I was…..." his eyes opens, making my heart pound so much and my breath catch once again. He has the most beautiful eyes, I ever seen, so blue like the ocean.

"Mai, what?" he stutters, as he starts to move. I kept on looking at him. "How did he know my name?" I questioned my self,

After he sat up, his blue eyes locks with mines, his eyes look so sad.

"How did we end up here?" he questions, snapping his head around, I frowned,

"I don't know, I lived here all my life," I told him. His blue eyes locks up with mines once again, and gave me a "What are you crazy," look.

"What are you talking about, we were just in the old swamp, inside of an odd woman house that attacked you," he explains, and I giggle.

"You sure hit your head pretty hard to have an illusion; so now that you know my name, what's yours?" I questioned him. His eyes did not change of mood. "I'm C…Naru," he says.

I smiled at him politely. "Well nice to meet you Naru, you already know my name is Mai, even though I'm still baffled, either way, are you hurt, or anything," I asked him with a hint of worry.

He didn't say anything, only stood up, and hold his ribs with a hint of pain.

"Well, aren't we prideful," I mocked, as I stood right next to him. He glanced at me, and asked the strangest thing.

"You can see me?" I tipped my head over.

"Of course silly, I can, do you think I'm blind." I joked. He raised a brow up, and turned around. I crossed my arms, "Are you always a jerk towards girls?" I asked him.

He didn't say anything.

"Look come to my little cabin, I'll prepare tea, if you want." Naru turns to me and nods.

Smiling at him, I turned around and started to walk towards my cabin.

"Wait, what's the name of this island?" he questioned right behind me.

I answered with out turning, "I don't know, but I gave it my own name, Beast of the Moon," I said to him.

I felt him tense a bit.

"Why?"

"Cause when it rains, it makes a terrible noise that sounds like a beast, and when night time, the moon is is so beautiful at night," I told him.

Opening my cabin door, I stepped in as well for Naru.

"Okay, welcome to my humble adobe, sorry for the mess, but I wasn't expecting visitors, well, you're the first person to ever visit me, but…." I stopped in mid-sentence, as I saw Naru sit in my red divan clenching to his chest,

"Please if you're hurt, let me help you," I begged him, I started to approach him.

"I'm fine," he says. _"God, yes he is, wait he meant in hurt sense," _nodding my thoughts away, I stopped at my tracks.

"Okay Mr. Moody pants, I'll go prepare that Tea," I said to him, as I went towards the fireplace, and picked my old tea container, which I had since I was little.

"How long were you here?" he questions.

Pouring fresh water inside of the old pale grey container, I answered. "Since I was nine, my father and mother were heading towards the new world, but a terrible storm hit us, let us stranded in this island. All the passengers died, leaving my mother, father, and me stranded. We survive by the food and drinkable water, which we found in this island. But one night my father and mother died, trying to protect me from a flooded cave, which is in the end off this island," I told him, while I kept an eye on the now hot container.

Naru staid quiet, as the only noise was heard was the boiling water.

* * *

I'm sitting at the same place that Mai and I was a couple off days ago. She does not remember me, and she can see. I'm confused as heck.

How did I get here? I remember that I was with Mai, Lin and John last time. I can still feel the pain in my ribs that Ramon caused me. Rubbing my now aching temples, I heard the container whistle. "Tea shall be served, in two minutes," Mai said interrupting the dead heavy silence.

"You really don't remember me?" I asked bluntly.

Watching her standing up, preparing the tea, and blowing the steam out from the old blue cup, my heart launch from my chest.

"No, you're the first person I seen, in eight years," she says, while walking up to me, and placing the hot tea on my hands. "Careful, it's still hot," she whispers, smiling at me. I was about to make a smart remark, but something in her eyes made me stop. My throat went dry all of the sudden, and my heart was pounding harder than before. She looks radiant; as the sun that entered the little window, catching Mai, she looked like an angel. Great I'm going to soft.

Taking a sip out off the old cup, I yelp a little.

Placing my hand over my mouth, I heard a little chuckle from Mai.

"Told you so," she mocked. Saying nothing, I blew the cup, and sipped it once again. This time it wasn't as hot. "Well?" she asks. I raised a brow up.

"Well what?" I asked her.

"I'm waiting for a thank you, or it's good Mai. Because I've lived by my self all this years, doesn't mean that I forgot manners," She placed her hands on her hips.

Ignoring her, I kept on drinking.

"Well, how rude, next time I'm letting you sleep with the fishes." She said,

"So how did you get here?" she asks, sitting next to me, taking small sips out off her half-broken blue cup.

"I don't know, last time I remember I fell asleep," I told her the truth. Mai was on my lap, and a great heaviness spill on me, and went into darkness, right after I talked to Lin.

And end up being woken up with Mai worry face.

"Strange, I thought you were some kind off angel, that dropped from the heavens, but that can't be true, you're rude," she says.

I smirk a bit. "You have no idea," I whisper for her not to hear, but she catches it.

"Oh, don't tell me you're some kind of bad guy, I don't believe it, you don't seem to be bad, I can tell," she blushed.

"Yeah, then what do you think off me?" I tested.

She blushed more. I resisted on smiling.

"Don't know, to early to tell, I'll tell you when I get to know you a little more, I promise," she says.

I didn't reply, as I took a last sip out of my tea.

"So how old are you?" she said out off the blue.  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked her.

"Because you look too young," she says.

"I'm eighteen," I told her. "So your one year older than me," she replies.

I nod. "Any lady friend," she asks, but her eyes looked so sad.

"No, I don't have time for that," I told her the truth.

"I don't believe that, a handsome young man as your self should at least have a couple around," she says with wretchedness.

"You think I'm handsome?" I mocked. Mai blushed.

"N... no," she squeaked, I smiled a bit. Yeah-right Mai, you can't fool me. But I answered her question.

"I don't, do you have something to eat,"

She looked surprise and relief at the same time.

"Y… yes, I do, I'll go get it," she stutters as she stood up and headed out.

Sitting alone, my head hurts so much now, that I just wanted to sleep. Somehow somewhere deep inside of me told me to keep awake,

* * *

Picking up some bananas and some other fruits, such as melons, strawberries, and blueberries which I plant once a year,

(Mai recycle the seed that she saves from the fruits.)

I smiled to my self. He doesn't have a lady friend, so why am I so relief? I just met him. Right? Right, and why would he say that to me, he so Narcissistic, good name for him, Naru, it fits him perfectly. He's a big jerk.

Finishing the round, I rush back to my cabin, and saw Naru closed eyes. Is he asleep?

Tiptoeing so I wouldn't wake him, I jump from his sudden speech.  
"I'm not asleep, or were you trying to be some kind of cat woman?" he says.

Shaking my head, I turned to him. "Sorry," I apologies to him.

"What did you brought," he changes the subject. I smiled.

"Fruit, and some coconuts," I told him.

"Hmm," he only says.

Placing the fruits on top of the old table, I picked up my old chipped gray knife, and started to peel them. I felt Naru right behind me. His warmth radiates through me. I gulped, and speed my chopping.

"What do you want me to do?" he questioned me. I raised a brow up.  
"You want to do something?" I asked amaze.

"Why not, I'm bored," he says, while shrugging his shoulders. I blushed.

"T… thanks, um well, you can, um," this was hard, ever since my parents died; I did everything for my self.

"Ah, you can, no I did that already, ah, no did that already, well, you can yes, I was meaning to bring fresh water, I was running out, you can bring some, but um your hurt, and……" But I was cut off.

"I'm fine just point me where's the fresh water at, and I'll bring some," he says annoyed.

"The fresh water is right behind the cabin, the buckets are right next to the divan, just filled them up, and bring it up," I told him.

"Sure," he just says, while I kept on cutting.

* * *

Crouching down, putting the old bucket at side ways, gathering fresh water, my thought from a few minutes rushed. I saw how she hesitated, I saw her brown eyes moving back and forth, thinking of what I can do, and apparently, she did everything.

As soon the first bucket finish, I placed the second.

"Naru," I heard behind me.  
"Yes," I answered to Mai.

"The food is ready, I'll bring the first bucket, so….." but I cut her off. Standing up, I felt the blood rush down my legs, making them tingle. Picking up the two full buckets, and started to walk.

My ribs hurt so badly, but I needed to do something, or not I'll go mad. Entering her cabin, I saw Mai moved fast. "Put them here," she says, as she makes space near the window, which is pack with junk.

Placing the two full buckets, I took my back of my hand and whipped the sweat out off my forehead.

"Thank you so much," she says with a deep blush.

Sitting down in her red divan, I looked up. "Not to worry," I just said.

"Here," she says extending her arm, she has, an old bowl, blue, chipped, but still in good condition, just like her cups. Grabbing it, I looked down at it. It was a fruit salad.

"Fruit salad?" I questioned.

"If you don't like it, I can prepare….." she started to get anxious. "No it's fine," I said the truth, as if I care what she gave me, while is eatable, I really would not care. She gave me a good condition spoon, and I started to eat it. It's actually good, the sweetness, and the hint of Coconut was balancing.

Eating, I saw Mai staring at me, with joy in her eyes. "What?" I asked as soon I swallowed.

She looked down at her own fruit salad, and blushed.

"Nothing, it just nice to eat with someone, I've been lonely for so long, I forgot how it feels to eat with someone else," she says.

I nod, and kept on eating.

"Do you have any family?" she questioned.

"No," was my only answer.  
"Oh, sorry," she says. Crap, I feel like a real idiot, she's been alone all her life, and I just say no. "It's okay, what do you do to pass the time?" I questioned her.

She looks down and blushes. "I dance," she whispers so low, that I couldn't even catch that.

"You what," I said firmly.

"I dance," she said a little louder. I swear I can feel blood rushing into my cheeks.

"You dance, with out music?" I asked her.

She nods her head. "Nature is my music, and I remember this certain music, which I heard when I was little, and it stuck with me."

I nod, as I finished my food.

Mai took the bowl out off my hands, and placed them on went up towards the old table, and started to cleaned them.

After she finished, she took the fresh water, and rinsed them out.

"Ah, another chore down, come let's go out side, I really don't like to stay inside that much," she says.

I stood up and followed her out.

* * *

My heart was beating hard.

"Um, Naru, can you do me a favor," I whispered, hoping he didn't heard it.

"What?" he says. Darn it,

"Well, um, okay," I started to ramble. Naru glances at the ocean, and says.

"Just spit it out,"

I blushed more, as I glanced at him. My words couldn't come out, the wind made his hair stir around, as the sun hit his beautiful blue eyes, making them shine like the stars.

His pale skin glowed as well.

"Never…" But he interrupted.

"I don't bite Mai, just ask, I own you that much," he says. I'm taken back.

"Wellcanyoudancewithme," I rushed my questioned, not looking at him.

"What?" he says. I took a big breath.

"Can…you…dance….with…me?" I panic pause asked.

"You don't have to, I understand, why dance with a girl like me, unattractive, living in an isolated…..." but he cut me off.

"Sure, nothing else to do," he says while moving closer to me.

I gulp. "Bad idea Mai," I told my self.

My blood ran wild, my heart felt like is about to leave me.

All off the sudden, he grabs my hand and wraps his arm around my waist. My eyes widen. My first real dance with a boy,

"T…." I couldn't even talk.

"I'll lead," he said with a coldness, but mixture with something else. Calming myself; my whole body tense.

"Relax, I feel like I'm dancing with a stick, just relax Mai, I'm not going to bite, much," he whispers the last part, making me blush more.

He started to lead, he took a forward step, as I took a back step, and with that, we started to dance. Little by little I started to relax.

* * *

What I'm doing? I'm supposed to look for a way to get back, not dance with Mai.

However, I'm feeling the same way like last time I danced with her, all warm and stuff.

Her small figure fits perfectly with mines. We twirled around the sand.

Finally she relaxed and leaned her head on my shoulder, as we kept on dancing, my heart was now officially hammering so fast, it felt like is going to burst.

We kept on dancing, I twirled her around, and she chuckled a little, but enjoyed it. Making me feels proud of myself; her hand fits my palm, my hand around her small waist, I can feel her warmth around me. I'm starting to feel nervous. We dance like no one or the stupid troubles didn't even existed, it's so peaceful. She fit with me so perfectly, that it is so scary.

We dance until I saw the sun started to set. Mai picked up her head, and looked straight at me. "Naru, th… thanks you so much," she gulps out, with a whole lot off red stain cheeks.

"Not a problem," was the only thing I manage to get out. We finished our little dance, and sat down at the sand.

Mai lie down on the sand, yawning, and instantly fell asleep. I smiled.

Looking out towards the ocean, a great heaviness snatch me right up, and all off the sudden, the same darkness swooped me up.

* * *

Well, I wonder what's going on. I know, I think.

You guys have to wait, until I write it down.

Naru: "I have some background,"

Me: "You do?"

Naru: "What the surprise,"

Lin: "This place was built in the late sixteenths, when a mental hospital opened."

Naru: "That explains a lot,"  
Mai: "It does?  
Naru: "Yeah and I know how to get rid off them,"

Me: "Oh, okay, till next chapter,"  
Mai: "Wow, short,"

Me: "Yeah, see ya,"

To be continued.

Please review,

Update soon.


	8. Who are You?

I said update soon on the last chapter, but here's another one for you guys, for making you guys wait far to long. Enjoy.

Ghost Hunt isn't mines for nothing.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Who are You?

"Mai, wake up," I heard in a distance.

Groaning from the sudden rudeness of being awoke, from the nice nap; a sharp pain ran my whole body.

"Place it right there," I heard Lin muffle voice. Feeling something wet on my throat, I groan.

"Please Mai, wake up," I heard John muffle voice as well.

My body ached so much, that I couldn't even move a muscle.

All of the sudden, a screeching piercing scream echoed down my eardrums, that made me scream as well.

"Calm down," I heard his voice, the only one that could calm me no matter what.

* * *

After that weird thing that happened in the island, Lin woke me up about an hour ago.

Flash Back,

"Noll," I heard a little whisper, and I felt a tug. Mumbling under my breath, I was shook a little more forceful. "Wake up Captain Naru," Lin voice sounded mad.

Snapping my eyes open, and my vision cleared, I saw my self in the same position, Mai on my lap, and I'm leaning against the dark brown wall, that Mai and Mao was thrown earlier.

"Lin?" I manage to spit out.

"Thought you were dead," Lin says bitter.

Shaking my head, I asked. "What happen?"

Lin crouched down to my level, and checked on Mai, placing his palm over her forehead.

"You just dozed off, about an hour ago, so John and I left you both alone," Lin explains.

I nod, and Lin picked up Mai, (Bridal style,) and waited for my instructions.

"Did John found a place to put her?" I asked.

"Yes, the next room," Lin simply replies.

I nod, and he took my hint.

End of Flash back.

After Lin placed Mai on the old leaching mattress, that was old as time it self, we left her to sleep, at least for an hour, now that I'm seated on the old chair, and looking over Mai, Lin came next to Mai, and whispers. "Mai, wake up," she didn't even stir not a little. John came into the room, with a wet cloth, and started to clean the dried blood, that Mao caused.

"Please Mai, wake up," John whispers, so she can come back, but nothing.

All of the sudden, Mao which was in the opposite side from us, started to scream, a loud screech, a loud howling sound, which cause us to claps our hands over our ears.

Then about two second later, Mai started the same.

"Calm down," I whisper, as I reached Mai, taking her hand, and then she went silence.

"Mai, open your eyes," I whisper into her ear, when I leaned close to her.

I jumped a little from the sudden surprise, Mai snapped her eyes open, I thought I was about to have a heart attack, wasn't expecting that to early at least.

"N… Naru," she whimpers.

"I'm here, Lin, bring some fresh water," I order.

Lin nods and leaves the old rusted room.

I picked up Mai slowly, and John ran towards the other side of the mattress to help.

"Mai are you okay?" John asks.

"Yes," she says.

She rubbed her head. Turning her head towards John she smiled.

"John, oh my god, you're alive, I thought you died," she said out off the blue, as she wraps her arms around him.

I raised a brow up, as John gave me questionable stare.

"Yeah Mai, I am," he said baffled while padding her back.

"Oh, where's Lin?" she asks.

"Um," John started, as Lin walks in.

"Here you go," Lin says, as he walks up to her, and place an old run down chipped yellow cup on her hands.

She smiled.

"Thank you so much Lin," she blushed. And gulp down the water, and gave it back to Lin.

Lin raised a brow up.

"Mai," I said slowly. Mai turned her head towards me, and screams as she wraps her self around Lin.

"What's wrong Mai?" Lin asks.

"Is the rude Angel, how? But?" she started to mumble.

"Rude Angel," John repeated, as well for Lin.

"_Didn't she tell me that in my dream?"_ I thought from the sudden happening.

"Mai that's Captain Naru, don't you remember him?" John asked.

Mai lets go off Lin, crossed her arms as a little child, and nodded.

"No, but he sure cute," she stated, making me blush a bit.

"Mai, what do you remember and can you see?" Lin asks carefully.

Mai turns around and smiled,

"Of course I can see silly, and how many times do I have to tell you to fix your hair, Lin," she says, as she reaches over and fixes Lin hair.

My mind was working a little slow right now.

"Mai, tell us what do you remember," John asks.

"I'm Mai, and I just turn Seventeen," she says.

"Good Mai, what else and why did you just called Captain Naru rude Angel?" John asks.

Mai crawled into four, and moved slowly towards me, examining, like a baby discovering something new.  
"Naru, rude angel," she whispers.

Moving closely to me, she smiles. Making my heartbeat harder,

"Ah, now I remember," she states.

"You do?" John said with hope in his tone.

"Yes, he's the Gardner boy," we all dropped, (Just like in the anime, and with sweat-drop,)

"No Mai," Lin says, and she makes this cute expression.  
"No, then he's the milk-man," she stated, making us sweat-drop.

"Mai look at Naru closely," John suggested.

Mai places her right hand on her chin, thinking hard. Snapping her fingers, she says,

"I got it, he's the private stripper that my mom use to hire when I was little," she manage to says, making me open my mouth,

"No, you're too young, and I couldn't really see my mother's stripper guy, cause I was sent away, then I don't know," she pouted in disappointment.

* * *

Really, I didn't know this guy, he's so handsome, and he feels familiar somehow.

"Mai, please try to remember Naru," John pushed on.

Looking closely, my heart pounded hard.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't remember him, I'm sorry, is he important to me?" I asked.

"Yes, Mai," Lin says.

"Oh, is he my fiancée that father set me up with, cause I told him I wouldn't marry until I fall in love, no mater what," I crossed my arms.

"No Mai," John said, a great sadness washes over me, why I don't even know him, I feel like I do.

"Oh, um, then, I don't know him, sorry, I really don't, and where's Monk, he promised me to go with me to finish his portrait," I pouted.

"Portrait," All of them repeated.

"Yes, Portrait, don't tell me you forgot to Lin, you were the one who got me into painting," I replied with disappointment in my voice.

"Mai, rest, I have to talk to C… um, Naru and John," Lin says.

I smiled at them.  
"Okay, but don't take long, you know I don't like to be alone to long, cause if I stay alone, she will come for me," I whisper the last part.

"Okay Mai, we'll be back in five minutes," Lin assured us.

"Thank you," I mumbled, as I closed my eyes, but from some odd reason I can't go back to sleep, it felt like something is missing,

* * *

We ended up at the other room, that we where earlier, and Lin and John crossed their arms.

"I think, from the impact from earlier cause her to forget, and regain her sight at the progress," Lin was the first to speak,

"No, I don't think so," I said bluntly.

"What is your theory?" John asked.

"For one, Mai was curse, or still is, so whatever force, nothing in the world can give her sight back, only the witch or we break the curse, second I think it has to do with the woman that took over Mao, it's obvious," I stated.

"Yeah, that does sound more logical," John, agrees.

"Mai attracts too much trouble," Lin whispers.

"LIN, John!" we heard Mai scream from the other room, and a pang of sadness hit my heart, damn I should not feel anything.

We ran towards Mai screaming, while we reached the room, and glanced over Mai, she looked horrified, as she pointed over Mao.

Turning our heads at the same time, our eyes widen, Mao, she wasn't there,

"What happen?" I questioned her, as she moved towards Lin, and wraps her arms around him, making bald my hands into a fits. Lin gave a sorry look.

"S…she stood up, gave me an ugly look, and disappeared, oh Lin, it was so scary," she was now crying on Lin chest.

"I'll be right back," Lin says, as he placed his hands on top off Mai shoulders.

"No, please don't leave me," she begged him.

"Mai, you can stay with Naru," John suggested.

"No, I don't know him, and I feel more protected with Lin, and you," Mai says, making me mad than I'm already am.

"I'll go and check it out," I suggested, Lin nods, while turning around, I felt a small and grip my hands.

"Please don't," she whispers, with teary eyes.

"Didn't you just….." but I was cut off,

"I know, but please don't leave me, every time people leave me, I end up alone, like my mother and father did, please even though I don't know you, don't leave me, if John and Lin trust you, then you're a nice person, then you can stay at my side," she whimpers.

I nod, and we waited alone on the dark dim room.

* * *

Somehow I didn't wanted this guy to leave me, I don't even know him or why,

My face flushed, and my heart beats hard.

"We need to leave," the guy with cute blue eyes suggested.

"Okay, but what about Mai?" John asks with double meaning towards my name.

"She'll be with you, so don't worry about it," he says.

"Wait, are we going back to the farm?" I asked them.

"Farm?" they all repeated.

"Yes, which I grew up, don't you remember, Momma and Father gave all of you guys jobs," I stated.

"Yes Mai, we do remember but we aren't going back to the farm, in fact, we are going to go back to a big ship, that Naru owns," Lin says.

My eyes grew big, and look straight at this Naru guy.

"You have a ship; I never saw one in person, how exciting," I said as I clapped my hands together.

"Lin, did you ask Father for permission, you know how he gets," I said sadly.

"You can say that, don't worry about it," John stepped into the conversation.

My smile broads from the news,

"Goodie, I'm so happy, can't wait, so Naru, what's you favorite color?" I questioned him.

He raised a brow up.

"Excuse me?" he asks from the strange question.

"I just want to know, like I know John favorite color is Blue, Lin is white," I said.

"Is that true?" Naru asks the other boys.

"Yes, that's true, but how?" they both said at the same time.

"See, now tell me yours," I crossed my arms.  
"Why do you want to know?" He asks.

"Cause I can see what color is comparable with you, is this thing I have about soul mates principle, which I lot of people don't get, but trust me, I know my works, so fess up, what's yours."

He pinched his bridges of his nose, and replies, "Red," he states.

"Red, okay, let me see," I tap my chin, and I start to blush very deeply,

"Um, okay, we can leave," I said, while standing up.

"So what is my comparability?" he asks.

I blushed.

"Your comparability is with pink, cause Red is like the fire that burns with passion, as well with pink, but pink is with soother nature, that calms the flame of the color red, that's why they match.," I rushed my words.

"Oh, let's go back," he just shrugged his shoulders and started to walk. I stood besides him.  
"Yes," he asks.  
"Nothing," I whisper as a deep blush kept on creeping up in my cheeks.

This is surely going to be interesting.

* * *

Try to figure this out; what happen to Mai? And if any one can guess, I'll give a big hint on the other puzzle about the whole seven being six, thing. On the others chapters, I told my best friend, and she was surprise, cause she didn't get it either, after I explained it to her, she was like. "Wow, that's not use as much as a puzzle," her words not mines.

Mai: "You made me loose my mind?"

Me: "Oh, yeah, so I can mess with you again. Don't worry, you'll see why,"

Naru: "Great, Monk, John, please exercises the down part of the daycare, this case is close, and we just need to send the old patients to the light."

Me: "That was fast,"  
Naru: "The faster, the better, don't have to see you again,"

Me: "Hey, then I'll be mean to you,"

Mai: "No, please,"

Naru: "Damn it, when am I going to get rid off you,"

Me: "When cats stop chasing you,"

Naru: Great just great."

Lin: "T be continue, oh here Mai, your half on the pictures money."  
Mai: "Thanks Lin,"

Please review,

Update soon…………….


	9. The Reunion and Heart Brake

I don't own Ghost Hunt, Sorry for the late update, my computer died on me, so i have to use the library to type my story. Also this story won't have any adult theme. Lots off Fluff, intense fluff, I hope, but not adult theme, I can't write them, and plus I don't like writing that stuff. Just lots of Fluff.

* * *

Chapter Nine

The Reunion and Heart Brake

The thought of being without a sight was okay, at least for me, but without any memories about me, well that's beyond my reach of insanity. Leaning against the reeling of the small ship, I heard Mai giggling, and clinging towards Lin arms. I can clearly feel the rushing pulse running under my skin, making my heart pound hard and with rhythm. "Captain Naru, Are you okay?" I heard John ask, as he leans right next to me. I blinked a couple of time, as I turn my head towards his direction.

"I'm fine, how is Ramon doing?" I asked him, we have travel for the last three days, Ramon is kept in his room, tied up and bruised up since the beginning, My ribs are healing, and Mai keep on wrapping her arms around Lin.

Lin kept on giving the "Please-oh-god-please-Noll-don't-kill-me-and-help-me," look, making me want to leave him alone. John rubbed his temples and smiled. "He's sleeping right now, but I'm not worry about him, I'm worry about you," John explains as pats my shoulder for comfort. Glaring out towards the ocean waves, my eyes narrow, "Don't worry about me, worry about your self, and get ready, I see Monk," I told him as i spot the docks. John nods, and steps away from me.

"Captain Naru," I heard Lin right behind me, while I kept my eyes on the dock. "Lin, when we set on land, I want you to release Ramon were we found him, and I don't want to see his face ever again," My voice crispy and dark at the same time. "Alright," Lin whispers, hearing his steps fading out. Running my hand through my thick black hair, I felt two small arms wrap around me, and a soft cheek pressing against my back, making my heart beat fast, and my skin burn from the sensation.

"Naru," Mai whispers as she tightens her grip on me. "Mai?" I question her.

"I don't know why?" she mums under her breath. I raised a brow up.

"Don't know why what?" I asked her as I start to enjoy her embrace and warmth.

"That your like an Angel, but I have no idea why, I just met you a couple days ago." she whispers, and I gulp.

"Come, we have to go," I told her. Mai Moved her head behind my back, and whispers, "You smell so nice," and with that she leaves me, and headed towards the opposite side of the ship.

* * *

I spotted John, he's stirring the wheel of the ship, while looking down at some map. "Mai?" he questions, as he finally spotted me. I smile at John, and headed up towards him. "Hi John," I replied. John smile at me, and glanced back at the ocean waves.

"John, are we still up with the plan?" I questioned, not really understanding the question my self in a way. John gave me a side glanced, with a raised brow up.

"What plan Mai?" He questioned slowly, trying to figure me out, which cause me to shiver a bit.

"The one to get Monk and Ayako together," I explained, not really knowing what I'm talking about.

John mouth gaped, and ran out towards the door heading Naru direction. "Naru, she remember," John screams, making the whole ship echo from his voice, making me raise a brow up from confusion. "Naru knows?" I asked my self.

Reaching towards the directing that John disappeared to, I saw Naru and John whispering to each other. Then my heart started to pound wildly, and my breath catch, his blue sea eyes locks with mines, and has a hint of Happiness? No, I'm hoping to much.

All of the sudden he starts walking towards me, making my heart ram faster and faster, and my throat go dry. "Mai," his voice is so low like a whisper, but husky in a way.

"Naru," I whisper back, from the sudden feeling that I'm feeling. It's so strange, so frighting, but yet so familiar in a sense.

"Do you remember about the plan?" He questions, now standing right front of me. My mouth went dry all of the sudden, from the sudden closeness from him, I can feel his heat from where he's standing. I just nod, not trusting my self to speak, cause I have this feeling that if I do, my voice will crack.

A small smile appeared in his handsome face, a small one, barely noticeable on the human eye, but I saw it, that made my heart beat so harder than before. Why is this man making feeling like this? I just met him, Right?'

Shaking my head slightly, I took a big breath. "Yes, I remember, we have to do this before Ayako gets marry with the other guy, which I forgot his name, was it Will, or some sort," I whispered the last part.

Naru turned around, while I felt the boat hit something, making the small jump a little from the impact.

Closing my eyes, I felt a someone right behind me baring his eyes on my back, "Mai let's go," Lin voice sounded bored, that it made me jump from the sudden speech.

"Okay," I squealed out.

* * *

Stepping out from the small boat, I saw Lin grabbing Ramon from the neck, and dragging him out. My heart is a little wild, from the sudden thing from Mai, that she remember Ayako and Monk, at least the plan.

"Captain Naru!!!" I heard my crew scream with lots of enthusiasm on their voices.

Rolling my eyes, I cleared my throat. "We have a little problem," I started, but was interrupted by Mai cheerfulness.

"Hi you guys, Naru is that your crew?" she partly screamed it towards everyone, making my crew confused.

"What's happen during the trip Capt." I heard Monk ask, as he came towards us, and Mai jumped to give him a huge hug from the bottom of her heart, making me want to punch the living crap out of Monk.

Monk raised a brow up, confused from he situation that it was in hand. Ayako looked nervous, and a little out off place.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Monk asks, while placing his hands on her shoulders, and making eye contact with her.

"Nothing is wrong Monk, your being silly, just like Lin and John, I'm just happy to see you again, as well for Ayako, I miss you both," Mai said with great happiness that even showed in her bright brown eyes, making me clenched more.

"Naru is going to show me his great ship, and I'm going to sail it, Lin asked my father for permission for it." Mai says, as she brushes the bangs from Monk eyes with a huge grin plaster in her plump lips.

"Damn this," I mentally yell at my self.

About five minutes later, I explain the situation towards my crew about Mai not really having her memories, and such...........

Monk and Ayako looked so concerned towards the situation. "Don't worry about, just play along, until we figure out what's really happening to her," I told them, while walking up towards my Crimson ship, how I miss her so much, which i would never admitted to anyone.

Reaching my head quarters, I smiled a bit, until I felt somone hugging me from the behind, wrapping her arms around me, and my body tense.

"What do you want Ms. Hara," I said darkly.

"Oh, I miss you so much," she said with a teasing voice, that sounded seductive. Making me want to run away from some odd reason.

"I'm a busy man, can you bother someone else," I snapped, trying to control my anger that kept on rising and rising. But every little anger that kept on building on me, disappeared when I heard Mai angelic voice, saying.

"Masako, what are you hugging Naru?" but her voice sounded bitter in a way.

"Oh, didn't you know," Ms. Hara says, as I can feel a small smile arrive her lips, as she leans closer, and pecked me on the right cheek.

"He's my fiance,"

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, I had little time to write this. I know I broke Mai heart. Don't hate me. Some off you guys figure out the seven thing, Like I said in the beginning, I won't write anything Adult theme, cause if i did, i would have rated this M for mature. Not T. So don't worry, I won't, Just pure fluff, and intense, but that's my limit.

Naru: "WHAT?"

Mai: "I'm confused,"

Me: "Don't worry."

Masako: "Yes, finally, I said the truth."

Mai: "You know that Naru isn't your boyfriend, he's mine,"

Masako: "Oh shut up,"

Mai: "Make me,"

Naru; "God, what have you done?"

Me: "NOthing," (Acting Innocent,)

See you next chapter.........

Mai and Masako ready for combat.

Naru: "I wonder if Lin can make me some tea, and popcorn?"

to be continue.................

update soon.


	10. Confusion of the Fittest

I apologize my readers, for not updating soon enough, months, to long, even for my liking.

Finally I got a brand new computer, but not new, but new to me. And life kicked me in the butt. .

LOL, ^-^, sucks sometimes. But thank you all for waiting. I'm so happy.

No further ado, on towards the story.

Chapter Ten

Confusion of the Fittest

"He's my fiancé," Masako says, my heart drops,

"Naru, you didn't mention that you have a fiancé?" My voice started to sound shaky, and I can feel my tears stinging the back of my eyes but I had to play it as though it doesn't affect me. No matter what. Naru isn't anything to me, just a new friend.

'But why her news affecting me likes this?'

I should be happy for him, but I'm not. My heart hurts, it aches from the news... Catching Naru; his eyes became hard, like two blue stones that started to make my knees weak.

"Ms. Hara, can you please leave," His voice sounded he's trying to contain himself.

"But..." Masako tried to speak, but only to be interrupted by Naru.

"Leave now, and don't you ever say that lie again, DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND?" his voice is low and dangerous, like a hunter hunting its pray, making the hair in my back stand, sending shivers of coldness all over me.

"But..." but that was it."LEAVE NOW!" he raised his voice, trying not to snap completely.

Tears now were running down at Masako face, as she turned around and fled like a scared little mouse. "Naru, that was rude to your fiancé," I snapped, but deep inside was relief, in a way, like a weight has been lifted out off me.

All of the sudden not even a blink of an eye, Naru is right at front of me, nose to nose, and I can smell his tea aroma. His wonderful eyes examining every inch of my face. Making me feel small and fragile in so many ways.

"Get this right Mai, Ms. Hara is not my fiancé, nor she will never be. I don't like her like that, she doesn't interest me as a woman," He choose his words carefully, without even thinking about it, like a natural answer.

I gulp, I'm feeling his warm tea smelling breath, his warmth, and I think he can hear my heart beat, beating hard.

"Then...who are you interested in?" I managed to spit out. A small smirk played in his always scrawls face. Making me gulp more.

"That's none of your business, is it? We just met, or do you have any interest in me?" His voice didn't sounded teasing, but serious.

Gulping dry saliva even if that even possible, I can feel my cheeks redden, and my heart working even harder. What is wrong with me?

"N...n...no!" I squeaked, making Naru raise a brow up, as though I just said something very interesting.

"Go with Ayako, she'll help you get settle in." He told me, as he turned around, and walked back towards the brown door.

"And Mai," his voice sounded low, making me weaker than before. God, I just met the guy, why is he making me feel this way?

I'm asking to many questions, and no answers, why god?  
"Y...yes?" I squeaked even more. "Make me some tea," and with that he went inside of the room, making my emotions crash down, only to be replaced by anger.

"You stupid narcissist jerk!" I yelled, and with that I stomped away.

* * *

Closing the door behind me, I sat on my chair, and crossed my arms. She still there, just got to give her back her memories. I'm still mad at Ms. Hara, how dare she lie to Mai like that.

Closing my eyes, a small smile appeared in my lips, she likes me. Well, at least I know that much.

"Can I come in?" I heard Lin.

"What do you want?" I blurred out at him, while opening my eyes, only to spot Lin with a stack of papers.

"What are those?" I questioned him.

"These are papers," was his response as though I was a child...

Pinching my eyes, trying to calm myself, I replied.

"I know what those are, why do you have them?" I'm starting to get more annoyed that I'm already am.

"These papers," He says, as he gently put them on top of my table, "Are information on the King of all Pirates," He says. while scrowling down the papers.

I raised a brow up. "How did you manage to find them?" I questioned him. Lin sat down, and started to grab some of the brown old paper and placed them gently on his lap.

"It was a little complicated, but I got them, and you shouldn't bother on asking how, trust me," he mumble under his breath, while scanning on the white pale paper, that has pail writing on them.

I didn't reply, as I took a stack myself, and started to read...

For the last hour we kept on reading these ridicules information. Finding whole lot information about Davy Jones, while I was in deep reading, a small knock was heard.

Not looking up, I heard Lin opening the door.

"Mai," He whispers a low tone, even I heard it.

"Lin, I came to give his royal pain in the butt his tea," she whispered, so I couldn't hear it.

Her steps are small and light.

"Here Naru," she says, as I heard the clinch of the plate hitting the wood.

"Lin, give me a minute," I order.

Looking up, I saw Lin leaving my quarters, leaving Mai and I alone.

Taking a sip out of the tea, which was the same way she prepared it before, thanks goodness.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Mai, do you have a place to sleep at?" I questioned her. Straight to the point;

Mai did a double take.

"No sir," she managed. Did she just call me sir?  
"Well, were do you wish to sleep at?" I questioned. And what she said caught me by surprise.

"With you," she half screamed and whispered. Then blushing she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, that was horrible and wrong to say, I don't know where that come from,"

Standing up, I signed, I would love to have her under my arms once again to feel her soft body, her curves her smell, for god sake, I feel like a freaking pervert. I haven't had a dissent sleep though every since she lost her memories.

"You shall sleep were you found yourself conferrable, so I shall arrange..." but Mai interrupted me.  
"No," she gulp, trying to find the right words just to answer me.

"I want to sleep in your room. But not like that, I mean, god what is wrong with me. I'm to freaking tired to even understand myself. I mean that I haven't slept well and..." She started to ramble off.

"It's alright, I let you," Was all I said.

Her brown eyes widen in surprise.

"But, I just met you, and you think I'm being silly or stupid, but I have this missing feeling, like I've miss someone next to me, every time I sleep," She blushed so much. It's rather cute. Making me blush as well, but not showing it.

"You'll sleep in my bed, and..." But Mai squeaked.

"No, I'm not that type of woman, I haven't kissed a guy, and you think I'm going..." She started to really snap.

"Let me finish Mai," I responded low tone.

She claps her mouth shut.

"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. You'll take my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor, but there's a condition." I said seriously.

Mai nodded shyly.

"You must not let anyone in this ship know that we are sharing a room. Do you understand?" I asked her seriously, making sure she understands.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, now, go back to whatever you were, I'll see you later," I said, while going back to the paper work. But she didn't move.

"Yes Mai?" I questioned without looking up.

"Um, well, I thank you for the wonderful dance," she blurred out, as she turned around and left my quarters. I raised a brow up. "Dance,"

Standing up to go after her, Lin walks in. Having a long scrawl face muster, as he raised a brow up...

"Is there something wrong? He asks, as he saw me hesitating a bit.

"Mai said something, which only I knew. What is happening to her? Her mind is jumping around." I asked, as I sat right down and run my fingers through my hair.

"I think who ever doing this to her, is messing with her brain. Or trying to help her, either way, she needs to recover her old memories and fast, the two months are almost up," Lin says, as he takes a seat and started to read once again.

"I know, and her father shall pay, soon, really soon," I said dark.

* * *

Earlier

"Mai what are you doing?" I heard Yasuhara echoed down at me.

Turning around I smiled. "Naru asked me for tea, even though I have no idea why, I oblige to it." Yasuhara smiled at the response, and took my hands. "Mai, you are so pure, and kind,"

He leaned closer, making me blush a bit.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. Yasuhara blinked a bit, and shook his head. "Sorry, go on, I'll see you later," and with that he left me alone in the kitchen. I just scratched my head. Weird,

Ignoring it, I finished making the tea for Naru. Exiting the kitchen, I kept on walking.

Remembering where in his quarters, I knocked softly.

Lin opens the door, gave me a long look and replies, "Mai,"

"Lin, I came to give his royal pain in the butt his tea," I whispered, so he couldn't hear it.

Lin nodded, and lets me in. I walked up towards Naru, while he kept his head down, reading some odd looking papers...

"Here Naru," I mimic while placing the tea down. Making a clinch sound...

"Lin, give me a minute," he order.

Lin nodded, and left us alone. I started to feel nervous.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Mai, do you have a place to sleep at?" He went straight to the point.

That surprises me.

"No sir," I managed.  
"Well, were do you wish to sleep at?" He questioned.

All of the sudden, a quick image of Naru and I together, snuggle up, his arms around me, his warmth of his body pressed against me, the feel of his body the shape, the way. Oh my god, where is this coming all of the sudden. And without thinking, I blurred out...

"With you," I blushed as I slapped her hand over my mouth. Embarrassment...

"I'm...I'm so sorry, that was horrible and wrong to say, I don't know where that come from,"

Naru stood, and gave me a long hard look. And replies with a long tone;

"You shall sleep were you found yourself conferrable, so I shall arrange..." but I interrupted.  
"No," I gulp, trying to find the right words just to answer him.

"I want to sleep in your room. But not like that, I mean, god what is wrong with me. I'm to, and I mean too tired to even understand myself. I mean that I haven't slept well and..." Okay you know that feeling when you have you just got cough but you really didn't did anything, well that's what I'm feeling right now. .

"It's alright, I let you," He didn't even think about it.

My eyes widen in surprise.

"But, I just met you, and you think I'm being silly or stupid, but I have this missing feeling, like I've miss someone next to me, every time I sleep," Okay, now I'm sounding like a crack pot.

"You'll sleep in my bed, and..." But I squeaked.

How dare he think that I'll go that way, so I snapped?

"No, I'm not that type of woman, I haven't kissed a guy, and you think I'm going..." I started but Naru interrupted me.

"Let me finish Mai," his voice sounded husky, making my heart jump. So I clap my mouth shut.

"Like I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. You'll take my bed, and I'll sleep on the floor, but there's a condition." he said seriously.

I nodded shyly.

"You must not let anyone in this ship know that we are sharing a room. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand." I replied. Heck why would I even tell, the crew might get it the wrong way. And Naru is being a gentleman about it.

"Good, now, go back to whatever you were, I'll see you later," He said, while going back to the paper work. But I didn't move.

Blinking, some images started to jumble into my mind, as though it happens, Weird, but so romantic, so without warning, or did the word register into my brain. I blurred out...

"Yes Mai?" he questioned without looking up.

"Um, well, I thank you for the wonderful dance," and with that, I left,

Staring out the beautiful night sky, I noticed that the moon has an odd color towards it. Making my eyes hurt.

"Mai, are you all right?" I heard Monk asked. Turning around, Monk gasps in horror.

"Captain Naru," he screamed, as he took me by my arm, and dragged me towards the kitchen. I had no idea what's going on.

"Monk, if you just..." but Naru was cut off, as soon he stepped inside of the kitchen with wide eyes.

"Mai what happen?" Monk asks concerned in his voice, as he takes a damp cloth, and wiped it around my eyes.

"What's going on?" I whisper, while my vision started to become blurry.

"Mai, answer me this. Can you see me?"

He asks. Blinking rapidly, I started to panic. "No. it's to blurry," I cried, automatic I wrapped my arms around him.

"What's happening to me?" I whimper.

Naru wrapped his arms around me, and whispered something to Monk.

"All right, Mai, come with me," he says, as he gently picked me up (bridal style) and started to walk.

Hot liquid started to pour down my cheeks. And it isn't tears. Soon enough the blur that developed into my sight turned completely black. But that didn't spook me. Leaning my head into his warm chest, I mumble.

"Naru, I've lost my sight." and with that, I let the hot liquid keep on running down my cheeks.

* * *

There, finally a chapter done. Took me four days to finish,

Naru: "Wow, it reverse, very cleaver."

Me: "Really," (Big smile.)  
Naru: "No, not really"

Me: (My world crashes down) "Oh,"

Mai: "For god sake, don't listen to that stick in the butt, good, reverse the affect, excellent."

Me: "Thank you,"

Naru: "Just get on with it, I just wanted to end."

Mai: "Naru, go and crawl in a hole, and look at yourself into you die."

Me: "Wow."

Naru: "Lin, is there a hole around?"  
Lin: "I'm on it."

Me and Mai sweat drop! ^o^!


	11. Within the Darkness, Comes Who?

I'm so happy for the reviews. Thank you so much. It made me so happy that you guys missed me. Seriously. I am. I love the positive reviews. Even though I lack of grammar and such...

Don't Own Ghost Hunt...

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Within the Darkness, Comes Who?

Darkness spills down at the sightless one. The over power of the moon shall be more and more unbearable, towards the human mind. Slowly, and painfully destroying her inner sense of reality and fantasy. As I will take her in my arms...

"_Mai_," I heard my name form into a small whisper, as my heart beats harder than before. My throat becomes dry, as my palms sweat heavier.

_"Mai, come back to me,_" I heard from a distance, while I float into an endless void of darkness not feeling anything under me, while my arms and legs just dangle around. Like a rag doll you hold inappropriate.

_"Where am I?"_ I asked, making my voice echo down. My body feels light and heavy at the same time.

The darkness feels like is eating me up. While my body just floats in midair. Rotating me, around and around my stomach feels heavy, as though a heavy hand trying to take a lot of me.

_"P__lease Mai, come back to me,"_ I heard a loud plead male voice, as I blinked,

_"Am I dead?"_ I whisper, my voice so low, that it was even a whisper.

_"No, you're not," _a female voice sounded from my behind. Making the hair on my arms stand up; I know this voice, sounds so familiar, but where?

_"Who are you?" _I ask, feeling this dreadful fear crawling down my spine. While the female voice giggle just a little girl.

_"I'm you, you are me, we are one, I can be anyone one I want," _Was her answer, making me arched a brow up, while my eyes only stare towards the endless of darkness.

Feeling two arms wraps around me. Cold and clammy, as well, hard, and ungentle; her hands move up and down, my bear arms. All I wanted to yell in disgust,

_"You want your lover to touch you, don't you Mai?" _Her voice echoed bitter, as she hisses towards my left side of my ear. Her voice teasing me. Trying to get to me. That's what every nerve of my body told me. Like a small really small voice says to me.

The darkness started to make me fear more, and more, in each minute. _"No, I don't have a lover,__" my_ voice shake. How dare she say that?

_"Don't lie to __me;__ I know your every desire. How you want him to touch you, everywhere,__ to make you feel like a woman. You want his kisses, his body with yours, __you__ crave for him. Your body yells for it. You want to become one, don't you? You want him and him alone? You want to make love to that boy, and spend your every minute of your life __with him. I should know this, I am you. Soon enough __you're__ going to be mines, so I don't really care what you desire, cause the only one doing that to you is my son, not that bastard, the traitor son." _The female muse, keeping her rubbing on my bear arms in place.

"_Mai, come back," _I heard, from afar, as the Female hands stop midway, and growl, just like an angry animal. _"Bitch__, your lover wants you back, isn't it __sweet?__Too__ bad, you belong to me, my son. Few more weeks, and __You're__ going to be mines," _The evil female says. Tears started to drip down my eyes.

"_Why are you doing this to me, __why__ did I do to you?" _I pleaded, as I felt her move away from me. I think I ticked her, as she yells,

"IT'S WRITING IN STONE, FOR SO LONG. YOU'RE THE CHOOSING ONE. YOUR FATHER SOLD YOUR SOUL TO THE DEVIL. NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY. AND YOU SHOULD NOT BE..." she stopped talking, as I felt a heavy breathing at front of me. Making me shiver, from fear.

"NARU WOMAN THAT TRAITOR SON ISN'T GOING TO SAVE YOU NO ONE CAN, NOT EVEN HIM." she yelled straight at my face.

"Naru?" I asked, not really knowing him but yet his name is familiar to me. My heart exhilarated from his name.

"HA-HA-HA," She laughed evilly. _**"YOUR MIND IS TWISTING. I WONDER WHO'S DOING THAT WONDERFUL WORK. I NEED TO CONGRATULATE THAT PERSON. GENIUS IF YOU ASK ME. PLAYING WITH YOUR MIND."**_

I'm so confused right now, that, my mind is drawing blank.

_"Leave now!" _A loud male voice echoes loudly down at both of us. "_Gene, I'm just playing with her. Don't be offended," _the female playful voice says, as she touches my face. Her fingers feels bony, skinny, the same when she touch my bear arms.

"_Leave her alone, now, she's not __yours,__" the_ male yells again, as I felt a warm sensation towards my left.

"_Fine, I'll leave. But head this warning. Her mind is twisting, soon enough she'll become a useless shell, easier for me, but not good enough, for some plans I have for her." _The female woman warned, as the sudden chill left my side.

_"__Mai," _I heard a gentle male voice, as I felt him wrap his arms around my legs, and back. Picking me up.

_"Answer me this, do you know who's Naru?" _he asks me, as I blinked the darkness.

"_Naru? No, I__ don't know who he is? Should __I Gene__?" _I asked him, while my mind started to shuffle once again.

Gene stiffen again, and asks me a simple question, _"Do you know who __I am__?" _Blinking, I smiled. _"Yes, __you're__ my lover, aren't you," _I said, as images of a boy with blue eyes, as the sea came into view. With dark slick thick black hair.

I felt Gene stiffen more, even if it's possible. _"No, I'm not your lover, I'm your friend. Don't you remember, your friends, Ayako, Monk, John, your father, and Yasuhara?" _He asks me, as I blinked at the sudden names. Nothing, none of those names ring the bell for me. Not a single one. Should it? My heart says it should, but my mind is saying something else.

"_No, sorry, I want to stay with you," _I pleaded to Gene, as he starts moving again.

_"I'm sorry, but you can't where I live isn't for you," _his voice sounded remorse for some odd reason. I don't know why though?  
I frowned at the news, as I replied, while snuggling into his chest, feeling oddly cold, instead of warm. Ignoring it, _"Why? Anywhere you go, I'll be happy. While we are together," _

Gene signed in disappointment as he answers. _"__It's__ not right __Mai;__ I can't have you live with me. Is just selfish, and plus, there's someone else that needs you more than I do."_

No, there's no one more important than Gene, I don't believe it. I can't remember anything from my past. I just know that this man that is carrying me is my soul mate, right?

_"Mai, no, you can't, I don't love you, nor do I want you to stay with me. Well I do, but no__t like this. You need to return towards your true soul-mate. And that's not me. You just confuse that's all."_

Tears that had dried up before started to fall once again. How could he tell me that? That I'm confused.

"_How dare you," _My voice rising, and rising from anger. How dare him.

_"HOW DARE YOU, YOU DON'T KNOW MY FEELINGS. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME, THAT I'M CON__FUSED. I LOVE YOU NARU__!" _My voice mono tone. Not realizing what I just said. It didn't register in my brain. Shuffle, that all my mind is doing. Shuffling.

_"That's what I thought. Now, sleep Mai. __Just__ sleep. Tonight I'll watch your sleep." _As Gene voice sound sooth, my eyes became heavy, and heavier. Soon enough, I'm sleeping in Gene's arms.

* * *

'_Child's play. The witch is playing. She's an armature, compare to me. I know how to get what I want. Playing with a soul mate mind and heart is a pleasure thing. Darkening her path, darkening her towards her real destiny. Messing with her emotions, an__d mind. Not even that blasted Lightshadow will take her from me. __Even if she told them about; "The prophesy."_

_' Messing with them is like a little game for me. I love the way they suffer. Love the way how she jumps her lovers or to me. The way she blushes every time I look at her. My feelings for her grew and grew. I shall eliminate my competition, as well as the witch, and his damn son. I became obsessed with her. While I learned more about her. I taught her every move. Her ways. And how she always with that King of the pirates. I need her to be with me. I don't know when, or how. But I need her like I need air to breath. Even if I have to kill Captain Naru as well.'_

'_Soon enough, I shall have my angel, as the fearless __title__ of king of the Pirates."_

I thought darkly, as I wrap my fingers around my glass of champagne.

"Master, is done," I heard behind me, a small voice, with such education. I smiled.

"Excellent, now get me Shin. I must talk to him. Soon enough. And Bring the King as well." I order in a dark voice.

My servant nods, as I turned around. Giving him a forced smile, I shook him away. Waving my pale hand.

"Soon, my dear Mai. I shall make you mines. I shall take down your soul mate, as well as that bastard Shin. Soon my dear Mai. You shall be my woman, I'll take you as mines, and mines alone, before the moon bleeds..."

* * *

"Captain Naru, what happen to her?" I heard behind me, as I glanced towards the brown down.  
I saw Ayako and Monk rushing in, towards Mai side.

While she just lay in bed, blood pouring down her eyes. I kept a wet rag on top of her closed temples. She kept on shivering, and mumbling about something on which I couldn't comprehend. Her skin is cold and clammy. Her fore-head felt like it was on fire. My heart bother me. It pulse each minute. Getting stronger and stronger.

I just cut back my own self to get Mai better. The stupid moon kept on being red. It's been about twenty minutes. Usually the moon will stop being red about five minutes or less. But this is ridicules.

Ayako took Mai pale hands, and wraps it around hers. While her red hair glanced towards her face, as she faces Mai. "Mai, wake up, please, and tell us your alright," She begged, her voice sounded crack. Monk gulped, as he started to find himself looking paler than before.

I just stood at the end of the bed, observing the situation.

Clenching into my chest, I felt like I'm going to die. The pain is unbearable. I felt a slender hand on my shoulder, and a soft female voice.

"She's going to be okay." Ms. Hara says, as she grips my shoulder a little harder. Trying to bring me comfort. I nod, as I kept my eyes on Mai.

Mai started to shake her head slightly. Though it looks like she's having a nightmare.

"_Lover?" _We heard her say, as her pale hand that is wrapped still around Ayako hands, tighten, making Ayako wince in pain.

I moved closer towards Mai. Dropping the grip that Ms. Hara had on me. Mai has tears mixed with blood running down her pale stained cheeks.

"_Naru?" _I heard her say my name. My heart pulse again. Something is not right. Someone is invading this. And it doesn't feel female. But Male. In a way. Someone besides the witch, and Shin wants Mai. I don't know how I know this, but I just know. And I bet you it has something to do with the necklace, and the Pirate King.

"_No, why?"_ Mai demanded, as she suddenly lets go off Ayako hands, and took mines. While sitting up, but still unconscious.

"Naru," she whispers, as the rag that I placed, fell down, and she has her eyes open. But there's no pupils, just white. Her brown eyes backwards.

Her hands found themselves going up towards my torso. Wrapping her around me.

"Twinkle twinkle, answer, answer." she started to repeat. Making my heart pulse even harder, I groan a little.

Ayako, Monk, and Ms. Hara stood there. Mouth wide, unblinking. "What's happening to Mai? She looks possessed," Monk asks, as he tried to move closer. Only to have Mai hesitate, and tighten her grip on me. "No," she says, therefore boring her head on my crock on my neck.

Ayako snapped out of the trance, and smacked Monk on his head.

"No, Monk, this just a normal reaction, and every-time she wakes." Ayako snapped. Monk blinked, as he answers. "Really?" Ayako signed. "No, just being sarcastic." She spat.

"Mai, please, come back," I whispered into her ear. I need her to comeback. I need her.

"I love you," she whispers so soft, that I think I heard incorrectly. What did she just say?

"Leave, now," I order at the three companions. Without hesitation, the three of them left leaving me and Mai alone inside of my dark room..

"Mai, come back to me." I begged, again. Something is making her suffer. I can feel her hot blood soaking through my black shirt.,

I think I heard wrong, yes that's it. She's in a comma state, to even know what's she's even saying. Sitting still, hearing her heart hit hard against her chest. The high fever going hire. I need to do something. As I was about to place her down. She says four words, which made me blink into oblivious.

"I LOVE YOU, Naru..."

* * *

Please Review. And tell me. Who's the new bad guy? I actually put a third other person POV.

Also Mai said she loves Naru. Yeah... About time.

Naru: "Okay, now, where do you think you're going with it?"  
Me: "You'll see. Everything in its own time. My little minion."

Naru: "I'm not your minion, you crazy girl."

Mai: "FINALLY, I said it. Thank you,"

Me: "Yeah, it was about time."

Naru: "Now, we go all goo goo ga ga,"

Me: "I like romance, but not the mushy part, it gets to sickening. I do like a little of everything. But happy endings."

Naru: "Yeah whatever."

Mai: "So, you saw The Phantom of the Opera?"  
Me: "Yeah, last week, so sad in the ending. I cried a lot. I wanted Christine to stay with Erik. I seen the old version. But the one of 2004 version I wanted them to stay together. I didn't like Raoul."

Mai: "Yeah, I never seen it, but I did heard about it. Should I see it?"  
Me: "Yeah, it's good, but the songs gets a little irritated, but ignore that, and the movie is really good."

Naru: "Can you stop talking about that, and just go to the next chapter. To end this stupid story."

Mai: "Hey, it isn't stupid, Is sweet, and actionly"

Naru: "Actionly isn't a word Mai. Please go back to first grade."

Mai: (Pops a vein in anger,) "Stupid jerk. I say what I want. So Actionly is a word."

Me: "Please review. While I try to hide from Mai wrath."

Mai: "Hey."

Me: "Sorry, on to the next."

Naru: "Lin, did you found that hole?"  
To be continued,...


	12. Little Brother Sight

Warning: Here's another Chapter. Um, I don't know, but I can be dark chapter? I'm not sure. I cried, writing this. Really, I don't like writing this stuff. But it had to be done. Please review, tell me, how you guys felt reading this part of the chapter.

No further ado, here's Ghost Hunt. And it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Little Brother Sight

Loneliness, is the key, towards the heartless ones. No matter what you have put on a shield, or words that you don't mean at times. The sight of being hurt is another way to fill the emptiness in my heart. No matter what happens. That what I thought at first. Until you hear the words coming out from the girl at front of me. Her eyes still backwards, her forehead burning against my palm.

Her heart pounding against her chest. The mare thought that those words came out of her plump red lips of a mouth is unbelievable. Why would anyone fall in love with me? Why? If so, they always leave. Just like my brother.

My fate is of me being alive is to seek revenge on her father. For taking something that is mines.

Flash Back...

Three years ago...

I'm against the stale grainy pale white wall, watching, the crowd going wild. The sight. Of my brother being dragged down the dirt as his legs drags both directions, and his arms towards his sides. His pale cheeks cover in blood and dirt from the hard grainy grounds. While his thick black silky hair being yank by some heartless bastard.

His blue eyes, that reflex so much as mines, lifeless, not a dim of light shown. His groaning sis to exist any longer. The crowd around the field chanted, as they threw rocks at his body, while others threw their arms in the air, to chant, and cheer.

"GENE," I thought, as I clenched towards my left arm. Feeling the warm blood seeping from behind. The gash from my shoulder. As this scar shall be a reminder of my brother sacrifice.

The sun shine brightly that day, while no cloud shown itself. I had no one around me. Lin been out of sight since four nights ago.

The king, Mai father stood there, with a long muse look plastered in his damn face. As he stood next to the hanging place. Touching the brown wooden murder. His long face stared down at his people, that cowardly people chanted my brother death.

"Hear, he, hear he. My people. Today shall be the end, of this cowardly thief, the bastard, the murder, as we put him to his end. THE KING OF THE PIRATES, CAPTAIN NARU!"

He shouts with pride.

My heart aches. How could Gene do this to me. Why? Damn him. I'm mad no pissed off with him. How can he do this to me? He should be the one safe and sound. Not fucking me. I should be in his place. I should be the one being hanged. Not my older brother.

Moving slightly, I cut off a gasp of pain that ran down my spine. The bastard drags my older brother towards his murderess steps. I noticed that his clothes are ripped. Scratches, deep cuts ran down his back. The amount of blood spilling out. Like a unstoppable faucet. His body looks so breakable. But what can I do? Damn this, damn this to hell. I can't watch this.

How can Gene do this to me. Replace me, why he do this to me? Those questions kept on ringing on my head. But no practical answers arrived into my mind. Lifting my leg, another pain shot through me. As my broken bone of my left leg twisted the wrong way.

"HANG, HANG, HANG!" You can hear the chants, of the crowd of the heartless people. Of this supposedly loving island. I'm so stupid. I hate myself. So much, I wish for death. I wish that this is just a horrible nightmare. And the Gene is actually up in the docks, staring at the night sky, as that night not too long ago.

Why? I should have listened to Gene. I should have.

He told me to not head over here. The king is looking for me. I didn't listen. I came to claim what is right. Our freedom. At least my brothers. To claim what is ours. But no, I had to be a big thick stupid idiot and got us into this damn mess.

For my lousy action, I have to face the terrible consequences of it. Watching my brother last few minutes of his life at front of my eyes. By the hands of that ruthless bastard, that piece of shit. How can he? We haven't done anything to harm him, or his precocious little blind of a daughter.

As I tighten my cloak around me. I shot my head up. To notice Gene, on the grasp of the Murder bastard. His gleam eyes search his pale bloody face. Gene revert his eyes and spotted me. For some odd reason, He gave a small smile. My heart stop, I wanted to cry, to go up towards the king, and kill him with my own hands to see in pride, how I end his stupid life. How can he do this. Gene eye resort back towards the King.

"No, you impudent, bastard. Do you have any last words. Before you head to hell?" King asks, as though it was a last meal that he just invited him. I just stared, my body froze waiting for his response. Being close to his death, makes it easier to see and hear him. And it's not a pleasant feeling. No, it's a feeling way worse than being stuck in hell. I can practically feel my brother's agony. Those damn bastards beaten him towards no end.

"Yeah, see you there soon enough," Gene replies, after spitting in his face. King anger, flew out of his top. Tightening his grip on Gene hems, he turns towards his people.

"You see, this is why we should kill the bastard." Was his lame stupid excuse.

Taking Gene out of the King grasp, they put the rope around his neck. Checking, that is tight enough, and placed him on top of a small red cup hold. Under a trap door.

My heart, exhilarating, my pulse running cold. The anger, the fear, the sadness, the murdering glance. All mixed into one. I just stood there, watching. As my body ached in so many form. And I can't do anything about it.

Gene smile slightly, as he glanced at the blue sky, and smile. He mouthed something, on which I couldn't understand.

But no, the king wasn't satisfied. No, not yet. He stood at front of Gene, and give him a evil glee. As he took his long sword, that hang from his left hip. Looks at the medal, shining against the sun. And his smile widen.

"Then, child, I shall see you in hell," and with those last words, he took his sword, and went through Gene stomach, making him yell in agony. Blood spilling everywhere like a pop water balloon from his stomach. As his pale face, became paler and his blue eyes become finally dull. No light shine no more.

I dropped into my knees ignoring the pain. Because the only pain I feel right now is much greater. Than any that is reflected on my body, is the only tears I ever shed. As the king takes out his now bloody sword, and gave the word to open the trap door.

Glancing up, I heard a loud snap, as Gene body jerk up, from the sudden impact. And the last words that I remember the other night came to me, as I watch him die at front of my own eyes. The one that suppose to die, it was me. Not him. But those words that he told me. Will always burn into my soul and heart. And those words were...

"**Don't take your life for granted. Be happy for the both of us, I LOVE YOU OLIVER, and I shall be watching over you.**"

End of Flash back.

* * *

My eyes snapped open. 'Where am I?' I asked myself, as I glanced towards the dark place. My head killing me. I felt a weight on me. What was the dream? Why did it hurt so much?

Taking my right hand, I started to trace. It's a hand. Tracing it up, I felt the persons shoulder. Then upper, the crock of the neck, as the face. It feels male.

Groaning, I heard. My heart skipped. It felt familiar. "Mai?" I heard a small growl. Blinking, my heart beat again, I remember. I remember everything.

"Captain Naru," I cried, as I found my way towards his chest and tighten my grip on him.  
"I'm so sorry. I know why, why you're so mad at my father. It wasn't fair. I saw it, everything, through your eyes. It was unfair, and horrible."

I felt Captain Naru stiffen, as he tries to get up. "Mai, what are you talking about?" His voice slow and wondering.

Tears falling down, as my heart ache. "I saw it, when father murder your brother. Um, Gene?" I said. While whipping my hot tears, from my cheeks.

"How?" He choked out. Blinking, the tears kept on running down my hot flush cheeks. Without removing my grip on Captain Naru, with each breath, I started to explain.

"I don't...know,...but I saw it...It felt...like I was in...your shoes..." I gasp.

Captain Naru didn't move, only stiffen more. "So you know about my brother?" He asks, in a mono tone.

I nod, afraid that I insulted him. Oh god. Did I just did something wrong? "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so mean? But, the weird thing, is that I never seen your brother face. I kept seeing blurry, as though it was preventing me from seeing him clearly. But I saw it. My father is a terrible man. I didn't know." I apologize without taking a breath..

Captain Naru signed. "You weren't I was just surprised that's all. So you saw when, you know," He had trouble to speak, as I felt him tense even more.

"Yes, oh, I hate my Father, how could he? If he did that, he did and can do much worse. He even sold my soul, Naru, he's a terrible man. We need to stop him. And I can't imagine, what you felt. I wish I could stop it. I wish I was there, to comfort you." I cried into his shoulder, as I felt him relax.

"I know and you don't know what I felt that day, and still do. But guess what," he voice sounded more strain and darker.

I blinked, into the darkness. As I started to see a faint image of Captain Naru. Just like before.

"What?" I hum, under my breath. Breathing his sent in.

"Remember the favor you told me, that you'll do anything for me," He starts, as I nod slowly, what is he going with this? Then he says, as my heart pounding hard. "Then, I'm not giving you back. Your mines now, that's the favor. You will remain at my side." was all his said, as my body stay rigid. I blinked at him.

"What are you talking about Naru?" I questioned, as fear started to sound in my voice. Finally, as the image of Captain Naru became clearly. I noticed that his eyes, or full of something, that I never seen before.

"What you heard, Mai. I not giving you back. You will stay with me. And I shall protect you," Was all he said, but this time his voice became more sooth with lots of promise, behind his gruff tone. My heart flutter. I believe him. Everything that he says, I believe him. I don't know why. But I shall be at his side, as long as he needs me.

"So the two month thing?" I asked him. Captain Naru blinked, as he moved his head towards the floor.

"Over, nothing, I break my promise. Now that you know what your father did. Tell me, why should I be happy go lucky, and give you back. Only for he to sell you, like a cheap prostitute, no. You are mines, and no one else. You get that right. You shall not belong to no one, only to me, and yourself alone." My heart pounding hard against my ribs, as my breath hitch.

I'm his know? I love that, I'm his. I love it. My love for him, grew more. I just wanted to kiss him, and tell him, how much I love him. That I'm his the owner of my heart and soul. But I couldn't, not just yet. I'm going to be set free. I'm my own owner as well.

Plus, I know he doesn't love me back. He just doing this to get back at my father. That's all. But is alright. While I stay by his side, I'll be okay. Until he finds a woman that he'll fall for. Then that's the day my heart will break. But I'll leave him, and shall start fresh. But my heart shall always belong to him. Even if he never claimed my body as his. Nor did I claim his heart...

"Okay, then from now one, I shall be yours," I said, as he turns to me, and gave me one of his rare smiles.

"I'm glad, so do you remember everything? What happen?" He asks, as he leans forwards, cupping my flush tear stain cheek. My pulse went wild under his warm tender touch. As he leans closer. "Um, no, I don't," I choked out, as he leans closer. As I can see his eyes, leaning towards my lips. 'Does he want to kiss me?' No, maybe?  
My mind is getting confused and blank, then he ruined the little moment.

"I shall tell Ayako to get your bath ready. You really need it," and he turns around, making me groan in protest. Making him turn around. "What?" He asks, as his eyes seems amuse from some odd reason. "Nothing," I spat, as I crossed my arms. And watch him leave from my sight as darkness comes once again.

* * *

Ayako hugged me to no end. She kept behind me, all day. I am flatter but this is just getting ridicules. Monk told me how relief he feels, and well as John. Yasuhara, well, he's has been acting odd all day. I have this feeling, on which I can't pinpoint. Captain Naru and Lin been locked in the quarters, half of the morning. Masako just tapped my shoulder, and said, she's glad that Captain Naru isn't gloomy as much. I just raised a brow up, from that weird complement. The rest of the crew cheered their happiness, and praised me, for my well being. I just flush from the embarrassment. And thank them to be so kind.

I don't really remember anything, It just a blank. Total blank. Darkness, is all I see. Unless, I'm staring at the bright blue ocean. I wonder why I couldn't see Naru brother. I just saw his body, Oh god, how horrible. My father is going to pay. I have to put an end.

Running my fingers, through my hair, I heard a loud, obnoxious voice. Making my heart stop in the progress.

"My ever so Captain Naru, I"M BACK," The voice rang down the ship. As we headed towards our next distention of our adventure...

Turning around, I muster a fake smile. And signed.

"Well, hello my dear cousin, Eva,"

* * *

Now look whose back. Our beloved Eva. Yeah. Right.

Please review. I am going to explain later in chapters. Do in own time.

Oh, I cried. I hated the father so much. Poor Gene. I needed something that will bring Naru into hating the father with all his guts.

Naru: "Okay, that's more evil, than Gene being in a hit by a car. Then dump into a river."

Mai: "Yeah, um well, it's almost the same, but different."

Me: "Sorry, I cried. Literary. I just had to put something up."

Naru: "Lin, I need that hole,"

Lin: (Looking down at hole, down in the wilderness,) "Sorry Noll, but I can't find one, a exquisite taste."

(Mai, and Naru, and I, sweat drop,)  
Me: "Okay, that's weird. On to the next chapter."

Mai: "Hai, Please review. And adios."


End file.
